Un rally en los viejos tiempos
by 1Twin
Summary: Los caballeros dorados aun son aprendices, Saga y Aioros son amigos, Kanon molesta continuamente a estos dos y para preparar a los próximos guardianes de las 12 casas para la próxima llegada de Athena el patriarca Shión ha organizado un rally en el cual nuestros pequeños se enfrentaran a divertidas situaciones.
1. Chapter 1

_-Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-_

 **UN RALLY EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.**

 **PARTE I.**

Era una mañana fresca a finales de Octubre, las calles empedradas de Rodorio estaban abarrotadas por su gente, podía verse desde niños pequeños jugando, las madres llevando sus canastos de víveres hasta los hombres cargando mercancías. Al final de la calle donde se encontraban varios puestos de artesanías se encontraba a un grupo de señoras ataviadas con sus ropas típicas.

-¿No han oído las nuevas noticias del Santuario? Preguntó una de ellas.  
-No, dijeron las demás al unísono y acercándose más a la primera para escuchar mejor.  
-Dicen que al parecer se acerca la llegada de Atena, mencionó la mujer en voz muy baja y tapando un poco sus labios para que algún curioso que circulaba por ahí no pudiera leerlos y saber de qué estaban hablando.

-Eso es imposible, dijo con asombro una de las mujeres.

Otra más agregó, -hace más de 200 años desde la última vez que estuvo en el Santuario

-Eso sólo podría significar...dijo otra mujer, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando de un fuerte empujón terminó en el piso.

-¡Deténgalo!, se escuchó la voz de un hombre que venía corriendo a lo lejos. ¡Se ha robado fruta de mi puesto! Agregó.

Las mujeres que quedaron de pie estaban en shock y una vez que volvieron en si voltearon hacia el piso a ver a su compañera, que se encontraba aplastada por un joven que traía puesto un pasa montañas negro.

Cuando pudieron reaccionar quisieron agarrarlo por el brazo, sin embargo el joven se levantó de un salto haciendo que las mujeres dieran un paso hacia atrás y gritaran del susto.

-Quítense de mi camino, les dijo el joven que recogió las manzanas que se le habían caído y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada del pueblo para tomar el camino que llevaba al Santuario.

-Nunca me atraparan jajjajajajaja, rio de forma sarcástica dejando atrás el pueblo.

En el santuario, en un risco estaban dos jóvenes entrenando, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y cada uno esquivaba los puños o patadas del otro con facilidad.

-Parece que esta vez voy a ganarte, dijo Aioros, dejando ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
Saga mostró una sonrisa apenas perceptible, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y dio una patada en la parte posterior de las rodillas de Aioros tumbándolo al suelo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Auch! Se quejó Aioros sobándose las rodillas y aceptando la mano de su compañero.  
-¿Algún día podré ser tan bueno como tú? Preguntó el castaño.  
-algún día, le dijo Saga mirándolo de reojo y dirigiéndole una mirada amable mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y posteriormente tomaba un poco de agua.

-Haz mejorado mucho agregó.

-Pero aún no lo suficiente, contestó Aioros haciendo un puchero y sentándose bajo un árbol.  
-vamos, no te desanimes, le dijo el peli azul sentándose a su lado y dándole la botella de agua para que se refrescara. Recuerda que tengo más tiempo entrenando que tú, le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Me esforzaré más y verás que para la próxima podré alcanzarte, le respondió Aioros.  
-Ahhgg ¿no es tierno? Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola Kanon! Dijo Aioros volteando hacia donde venía la voz.

-Me van a hacer vomitar con sus cursilerías, ¿por qué mejor no se agarran de las manos y se dan un beso? Les dijo Kanon con su ya muy conocida sonrisa sarcástica.

Saga frunció el ceño y contestó ignorando su comentario. - ¿Dónde estabas? Otra vez te saltaste el entrenamiento.

-Ahh, por ahí...contestó Kanon recargándose en el árbol, cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿No te interesa ganar la armadura de Géminis? Le dijo Saga molesto.  
-Claro que sí, pero cuando uno tiene talento innato no necesita pasar horas y horas entrenando con los inútiles, dijo Kanon dirigiendo su mirada a Aioros y sacando de su bolsillo una lustrosa manzana, la cual mordió inmediatamente.

Hasta ese momento Aioros había ignorado los comentarios de Kanon cuando preguntó  
-¿Qué es eso?, señalando un trapo negro que asomaba del otro bolsillo del pantalón de Kanon.  
Antes de que Kanon pudiera hacer o decir algo Saga tomó el trapo y lo extendió.  
-¿Un pasamontañas? Preguntó Aioros.

Saga volvió a mirar a Kanon y de nueva cuenta frunció el ceño. -¿Qué es lo que haz estado haciendo? Le dijo mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¡Nada que te interese don perfecto!, le contestó el menor arrebatándole de las manos el dichoso pasamontañas.

Saga iba a decir algo más cuando en eso aparecieron Aioria y Milo.

-¡Hermano! Dijo Aioria abrazando a Aioros.

-¡Hola! Les dijo Milo, saludando a todos con un movimiento de manos.  
-¿Qué tal tu día Aioria? le pregunto su hermano mayor revolviendo sus rizos.  
-Muy divertido, Milo y yo estuvimos explorando alrededor de las cabañas y jugamos a ser Arqueólogos.

-¿Ah sí? Le pregunto su hermano.

-¿y de casualidad encontraron el cerebro de Aioros petrificado por ahí? Preguntó Kanon esbozando una sonrisa.

Aioros hizo una mueca de disgusto y Saga le pegó un codazo a su gemelo.

-¡Oye! Reclamó Kanon.

-No, contestó Milo, -justo cuando estaba por desenterrar algo interesante llegó un guardia y nos ha pedido que les avisemos que el maestro Gigas ha mandado llamar a los aprendices de Oro al templo del Patriarca.

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos, dijo Aioros poniéndose de pie.

-Gigas siempre dice tonterías, no necesito ir a perder mi tiempo, dijo Kanon, que para esos momentos ya había terminado de comer su manzana y aventó el hueso por detrás de su espalda.

-iremos todos, dijo Saga poniéndose de pie y tomando a su hermano por el brazo.

-Ok, dijo Kanon volteando a ver a su gemelo y con expresión muy seria agregó -pero el último en llegar besa a Aioros, y salió corriendo en dirección al templo.

Aioria y Milo sonrieron y emprendieron su viaje lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Aioros molesto le gritaba -¡déjame en paz! Empuñando y agitando su mano derecha al cielo.

Saga solo cerró los ojos y moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación atinó a decir, -¡por Favor Kanon madura!

Y los dos últimos les siguieron el paso caminando.

Cuando Saga y Aioros llegaron al Templo del patriarca buscaron a los que les habían tomado ventaja, entonces Saga clavo su mirada en Kanon que lo veía sonriente cruzado de brazos mientras a sus pies estaban Aioria y Milo tirados en el piso y con la lengua de fuera por el esfuerzo de haber corrido hasta ahí.

-vaya, dijo el peli azul, parece que Saga tendrá que besar a Aioros, aunque estoy llegando a pensar que lo hizo de adrede.

-Eres tan infantil, se limitó a decir el mayor de los gemelos.

-Adivina qué genio, tenemos 13 años, somos niños. Le contestó el menor.

Saga lo ignoro y se volvió a Aioros, quien ahora se encontraba hablando con un niño de unos 8 años de cabello negro alborotado.

-Hola Shura, pensé que estabas en los Pirineos, dijo Saga acercándose al par.

-Hola Saga, le contestó el español, casi acabo de llegar, me dijeron que todos los santos y aprendices eran requeridos con urgencia.

-Sabes a qué nos han llamado, le pregunto Aioros.

Shura negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Mientras los mayores hablaban, los pequeños Camus, Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán se acercaban a Milo y Aioria.

-Debe ser algo importante porque nos han hecho venir a todos desde lejos, dijo otro pequeño.

-Hola Afrodita, dijo Aioros, saludando al recién llegado.

-Pues yo escuche que purgarán el santuario de gente inútil empezando por los que tienen cara de niña, dijo otra voz.

-Death Mask! Dijo Afrodita frunciendo el ceño. -Si eso fuera cierto sería mejor que te despidieras de todos porque no conozco a nadie más inútil que tú, le contestó el sueco sacándole la lengua.

-Tranquilos, dijo Saga situándose en medio de los dos. - No van a correr a nadie.

-Eso es cierto, además si fueran a correr a los inútiles tendrían que empezar por Aioros, dijo Kanon mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Aioros y cerraba sus ojos adoptando una pose de superioridad.

Aioros hizo una mueca de desagrado e hizo un movimiento de hombros para librarse del brazo de Kanon. Justo cuando le iba a decir algo apareció Gigas en el salón.

-¡Silencio todos! Grito en tono autoritario, -silencio he dicho! repitió y esperó a que todos los murmullos se apagaran. Aioros guardo silencio y tuvo que conformarse con dirigirle una mirada molesta a Kanon, quien sólo se limitó en sonreír triunfantemente.

-¡Se les ha mandado llamar a todos por orden directa de nuestro gran Patriarca, a quien tendrán el honor de escuchar!

-¡ohhh! Dijeron los más pequeños emocionados por ver al gran maestro.

-¡Ayy genial! Se quejó DM, -lo que necesitábamos un sermón.

-¡shhhh! Lo mandó callar Shura.

En eso, el gran Patriarca, Shión hizo su aparición.

-Saludos aprendices, los he mandado llamar para comunicarles que he estado en Starhill y las estrellas me han comunicado que en unos pocos años tendremos de vuelta a nuestra diosa.

De pronto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos los aprendices comentaban algo,  
-¿Atena vendrá hermano? Preguntó Aioria.

-Eso parece, contestó el castaño.

-¡silencio! grito Gigas, y de nueva cuenta los murmullos fueron callando poco a poco. Cuando finalmente había un silencio total, Shion volvió a hablar.

-ya que la venida de Atena está próxima es importante que ahora más que nunca se preparen para desarrollar todas sus habilidades y puedan obtener sus armaduras. Hizo una pausa y después agregó: -Como bien saben en una guerra es sumamente importante que el ejército este perfectamente coordinado e integrado, es por eso que he decidido hacer algunas actividades para reforzar su formación y para empezar he concertado un rally.

Y en cuanto terminó de decir esa palabra volvieron a avivarse los cuchicheos.

-¡genial! Dijo Alde me gustan los juegos.

-¿qué es eso? Preguntó Milo, volteando a ver a Camus, quien no respondió y solo se encogió de hombros.

-un rally es juego en el que hay que seguir pistas, y cuando encuentras una esa te guía hacia la siguiente, contestó Shaka.

-Parece divertido, dijo Aioria.

-Gigas formará los equipos, anunció Shion.

-¡Ayy no! Se quejó Milo, ¡eso sí apesta!

\- No más que DM después de entrenar, agregó Afro con una sonrisa.

-jijiji, se rieron por lo bajo Mu y Shaka, volteando a ver de reojo a DM.

-yo les enseñare que es gracioso, dijo DM tomando del cuello a Afrodita.

-suficiente!, Les llamó la atención Gigas - compórtense como aprendices de santo de Oro que son.

-Pongan atención al maestro, dijo Shura.

Shion dio un suspiro de cansancio y agregó: -Antes de anunciarles cómo quedarán formados los equipos debo decirles algo, Aioros, Saga, Kanon por ser los mayores he dispuesto que ustedes sean los capitanes de cada uno de los grupos ya que con esta actividad se evaluaran sus habilidades de liderazgo.

-Bien, contestaron los tres al unísono. Kanon sonrió en un gesto burlón y dirigió la mirada a sus oponentes. Saga asintió y mantuvo su semblante serio, mientras Aioros sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

-Mucho éxito pequeños, dijo el anciano patriarca antes de irse, a continuación Gigas dijo:  
-Tengo los nombres de cada uno de ustedes aquí, mostrando una caja que sostenía entre sus manos y por encima de su cabeza. - y conforme los vaya sacando se formarán Los equipos...


	2. Chapter 2

_-Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-_

 **UN RALLY EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.**

 **PARTE II.**

Gigas había sacado de la caja los nombres de cada uno de los aprendices,  
\- Saga, tu equipo será el azul y estará integrado por Afrodita, Milo y Shaka.

-si! Fue la reacción de Milo mientras daba un salto de alegría.

-Saga siempre gana, agregó el pequeño escorpión.

Afrodita y Shaka se acercaron a Saga y se colocaron detrás de él.

-Mientras no me toque estar en el mismo equipo que el inútil de DM soy feliz, dijo aliviado el peli turquesa.

De nueva cuenta Gigas se dirigió a los aprendices: -Aioros, tu equipo será el color rojo y estarán Shura, Aldebarán y Aioria.

Shura sonrió y se acercó a Aioros dándole un apretón de manos mientras decía  
\- Será un honor para mí estar en tu equipo.

Por su parte Aioria daba un salto de gusto y abrazaba por la espalda a su hermano. Aldebarán se acercó al grupo con un poco de reservas puesto que tenía poco tiempo de conocerlos y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

-finalmente, dijo Gigas, el equipo verde estará integrado por Kanon, DM, Camus y Mu.  
-Bien dijo Kanon, -tienen suerte de estar en el equipo ganador, les dijo a los pequeños Camus y Mu mientras los jalaba del brazo para colocarlos a su espalda. El pequeño Mu dejó entre ver un gesto de angustia y preocupación.

-¿qué te pasa enano? Le dijo DM, -¿no te gustó tu equipo? ¿Quieres llorar? Mientras le daba empujones.

-Tranquilo Vito Corleone, le dijo Kanon, si quieres sacar tus raíces de italiano mafioso molesta a los miembros de los otros equipos.

-gra..gra...gracias dijo Mu volteando a ver a Kanon con un poco de temor.  
-No me des las gracias enano, no lo hago porque me caigas bien. De algo tendrá que servir el que seas la mascota de Shión. Agregó el gemelo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza al pequeño lemuriano.

-Escuchen con atención, dijo Gigas, el rally consistirá en realizar pruebas físicas y mentales dentro de las cuales deberán traer múltiples artículos. Su primera pista es conseguir el objeto que es la respuesta a un acertijo, una vez que lo tengan deberán tráelo al templo del patriarca y entregármelo.

Les entregó un papel a cada uno de los capitanes de los equipos y en voz baja le dijo a Aioros:  
-Sinceramente espero que ganes, no soporto a los gemelos.

Aioros se sorprendió ante la declaración del viejo, tomó su papel y rápido volteó a ver a los hermanos para confirmar que no hubieran escuchado y efectivamente parecía que ninguno de los dos oyó el comentario.

Finalmente Gigas se despidió de los aprendices.

Una vez que se encontraron solos los capitanes abrieron el papel que les habían entregado y leyeron lo que tenía escrito:

 _ **"Tiene escamas y no es pez, tiene corona y no es rey, ¿qué es?"**_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?, preguntó Afrodita mientras se acercaba a Saga, este último le entregó el papel y le dijo a su equipo: -vengan será mejor que nos separemos un poco del resto para que podamos planear qué vamos a hacer.

Así que Afrodita, Milo y Shaka lo siguieron y formaron un círculo alejándose unos pasos de los demás. Aioros por su parte hizo lo mismo con su equipo y una vez que estuvieron a una distancia considerable les leyó el papel.

-¿Qué puede tener escamas además de un pez? Preguntó Shura.

-¿Una sirena? Respondió interrogante Alde.

-No, pero ellas no tienen corona, agregó Aioria.

Aioros no comentaba nada, solo estaba pensativo con una mano en el mentón.

-un armadillo!? Preguntó probando suerte de nuevo Alde.

-No, no, no creo, contestó Shura. -¿oh si? Dijo volteándose a ver a Aioros.

Mientras en el equipo verde Kanon terminaba de leer en voz alta su acertijo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, decía DM quejándose, -No hay nada que tenga escamas y no sea un pez, agregó.

-Mmm, dijo pensativo Camus.

-Odio estas cosas, dijo Kanon mientras hacía bola el papel y lo aventaba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y se limitaba a tratar de descifrar qué estaría haciendo Saga.  
Mientras el pequeño Mu se agachaba y recogía el papel que su capitán acababa de desechar.

Por su parte Saga había tomado un papel y un lápiz y les había pedido a sus compañeros que dijeran todas las opciones que se les ocurrieran para anotarlas y después analizarlas e ir descartando las que consideraban incorrectas.

-Sirena! Dijo Afro.

-Pez! Dijo Milo.

-Milo, dijo Saga, -el acertijo claramente dice que no es un pez.

-oh, contestó el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

-el Sol tiene corona, dijo Shaka.

-bien, pero no tiene escamas, dijo Afro.

-Entonces es el rey tritón, dijo Milo.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo muy serios.

-¿Qué?, preguntó el escorpión. -Tiene escamas, no es un pez y debe tener corona si es un rey. Dijo en su defensa el escorpión.

-¿No leíste bien?, lo cuestionó Shaka. -En el acertijo dice que tiene corona pero no es un rey.

No había terminado de hablar el rubio cuando se escuchó un gruñido de tripas y Shaka, Saga y Afrodita voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Milo.

-Lo siento, dijo el peli azul.

-¿No desayunaste? Le preguntó Shaka.

-ehhh, no, contestó el escorpión mientras se abrazaba el abdomen, -tal vez el Patriarca tenga algo de comida para compartir con este hambriento niño, dijo Milo con ojos de borrego a medio matar cuando Saga levantó la mirada y dijo:

-¡Eso es!

-¿Qué? Preguntaron Afro y Shaka.

Mientras en el equipo rojo, Shura empezaba a sentirse un poco frustrado y daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Calma Shura, le dijo el arquero, -acabarás haciendo un cráter.  
Aioria se sentó en el piso y cruzó los brazos mientras Alde observaba el horizonte y decía:

-Ah, las mañanas son tan bellas en Grecia, no hay como disfrutar de esta vista acompañada de una buena comida.

Por otra parte, de nuevo en el equipo azul Shaka y Afrodita le preguntaron de nuevo a Saga:  
-¿Qué es?

El mayor de los gemelos tomó aire, se pasó una mano por el cabello y con los ojos cerrados en forma triunfal les decía: -Todos los viernes Aioros y yo vamos al pueblo y compramos las cosas del desayuno del patriarca...

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el acertijo? Preguntó molesto Afro.

De vuelta en el equipo rojo...

-¿Comida? Dijo Aioros.

-Bueno, desayuno corrigió Alde mirando su reloj y cerciorándose que todavía no fueran las 12.

-¡Desayuno! Dijo Aioros sonriente.

Mientras en el equipo verde, Kanon miraba fastidiado como los otros dos equipos empezaban a acercarse unos a otros y ponían caras de sorpresa.

-Hmmm! Se quejó el menor de los gemelos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a su equipo.

-creo que tengo la respuesta, dijo Mu.

-¡habla enano! Le decía DM mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y empezaba a sacudirlo.

-El patriarca siempre desayuna fruta! Les dijo Aioros entusiasmado al resto de su equipo.

-Y de sus favoritas es...decía Saga al suyo.

-una Piña, contestó finalmente el pobre Mu.

-¿Piña? Decía Aioria mientras veía con cara de duda a su hermano mayor.

-déjate de estupideces le decía DM a Mu, mientras continuaba sacudiéndolo.

-no espera, le dijo Camus mientras detenía a DM y agregó -se podría decir que una piña tiene escamas pues la forma de su cáscara se parece a las escamas de un pez...

Mientras en el equipo rojo Alde decía: - y la parte de arriba de una piña parece una corona.

-¡Vamos! Dijo Aioros mientras todo el equipo rojo se ponía de pie y emprendían la marcha.

\- Al pueblo, les dijo Saga a su equipo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿no vamos a desayunar? Preguntó Milo.

-Allá te compramos algo, le dijo Shaka, -vamos. Y tomó a su compañero del brazo.

-La mascota tiene razón, dijo Kanon empujando a DM y rescatando a Mu para después levantarlo del cuello de su playera -El viejo no puede iniciar su día sin su desayuno, y le encanta la piña... Y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Mu le dijo -sabía que de algo ibas a servir, y dejó caer al peli lila quien se quejó y terminó sobándose el trasero.

Camus se le acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ah Rodorio! Gritó Kanon mientras apuntaba en dirección al pueblo.  
Por su parte el equipo rojo llevaba la delantera y mientras corrían pueblo abajo comentaban:  
-Y de dónde vamos a sacar una piña? Preguntó Shura.

-En el mercado hay un puesto de frutas y tienen hasta de las más exóticas, dijo Aioria.

-Así es, démonos prisa, dijo el arquero volteando a atrás mientras veía al equipo azul siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

-¡Nos va a ganar el equipo rojo! Se quejó Milo.

-No si tenemos algo de suerte, dijo Saga, -Si mis cálculos no me fallan hoy es viernes y cada dos fines de semana atiende el puesto la hija del frutero, agregó Saga.

-¿y eso en que nos ayudará? ¿Acaso es tu amiga? Preguntó Afrodita.

-No precisamente, contestó el gemelo mayor, -pero Aioros está perdidamente enamorado de ella y se paraliza nomás de verla, así que si ella está no podrá hablar y podré ganarle en pedir la dichosa Piña.

-¡genial!, Dijo Afro, -eso sí sería mucha suerte.

Los aprendices siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a Rodorio. El equipo rojo fue el primero y se dirigieron al mercado.

Una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la frutería Aioros le dijo a su equipo.  
-Ustedes esperen aquí, conozco al dueño del puesto de frutas, si voy yo solo podré ir y volver más rápido.

-Está bien, contestaron Shura, Aioria y Aldebarán. Y Aioros se adentró en la tienda.

En eso el equipo azul llegó al mercado y Saga le dijo a su equipo -Afro ustedes busquen algo para que coma Milo y traten de no destrozar nada, yo iré por la piña... Y corrió hasta el puesto de frutas.

-¡Dulces!, dijo Milo volteando a ver a su derecha y hecho a correr hasta un puesto lleno de pastelillos de múltiples colores.

-Espera Milo, dijo Afro mientras seguía al pequeño escorpión.

Mientras en la frutería Aioros caminó hasta el mostrador y dijo:  
-Buen día señor Stanakys.

-Buen día Aioros,contestó era una joven de unos 15 años. -Mi padre no se encuentra, pero en que puedo ayudarte?, le preguntó.

-Señorita La..La...Larissa, dijo con asombro Aioros al ver a la joven, tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil.

Era una joven de piel muy blanca, labios y mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes color esmeralda y cabello largo suelto y ondulado por debajo de la cintura de color castaño muy claro, casi igual que el de Aioria. Además saltaba a la vista su voluptuosa figura ya que vestía un pronunciado escote, el cual ponía todavía más nervioso a Aioros.

-Hola Larissa! Se oyó una voz por detrás, era Saga.

-ohh, hola Saga, lo saludó la joven.

El geminiano sabía que Aioros estaba petrificado y pensó en tomar un poco de ventaja y aunque el arquero era su mejor amigo no podía soportar la idea de perder en una competencia, así que no dudo en utilizar sus encantos para ganarse la atención de la jovencita y lograr que lo atendiera a él primero.

-¿Hace un buen clima esta mañana no lo crees? Preguntó el peli azul soltando su mejor sonrisa y poniendo una mirada coqueta.

-oh sí, contestó Larissa quien inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Permíteme que te ayude con eso, le dijo el gemelo tomando unas cajas que estaba intentando mover la chica y ligeramente rozó su mano.

-muchas gracias, le dijo está soltando una ligera risita mientras sus mejillas se encendían más.

Aioros vio claramente las intenciones de su amigo y se molestó, pero en presencia de la chica sentía que su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

-¿Qué es lo que les han pedido ahora? Preguntó la chica sin quitar la mirada del mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Tendrás piñas? Dijo Saga.

-Claro, contestó la joven -están en la parte de atrás. Iré por ellas. ¿Cuantas necesitan?

-Mmmm... Dijo pensativo Saga y volteando a ver a Aioros, que sudaba frío y seguía sin moverse.

-Dos, dijo finalmente Saga, si bien esto era una competencia no podía evitar ayudar a su amigo.

-En seguida vuelvo, dijo la chica, mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del puesto.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Dijo finalmente Aioros muy molesto.

-Ayudándote, contestó Saga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía la mirada a otro lado, si no fuera por mí aún estarías parado sin poder hacer nada...

-Te he visto como le sonreías! Reclamó el arquero.

Sin prestarle atención a lo que decía el castaño Saga dirigió la mirada a un póster que estaba pegado en una pared con la leyenda "Se busca" y abajo un dibujo de un hombre con un pasamontañas negro.

-Donde he visto eso...pensaba el peli azul.

Mientras afuera, el equipo verde llegaba a Rodorio. Mu contaba unas cuantas monedas y se dirigía al mercado cuando Kanon lo detuvo.

-¿Que es lo que haces? Le preguntó.

-Co...con..contando las monedas que necesitaremos para comprar la piña, dijo con temor el lemuriano.

-¿Estás loco? Preguntó Kanon, -no pienso poner ni un dracma para comprar algo que se terminara comiendo el viejo. Lo haremos a mi manera, ustedes espérenme en la entrada del pueblo. Vito Corleone, dijo mirando a DM, -¡estás a cargo de los mocosos, quédense ahí hasta que vuelva, y no se muevan! ¿Entendido? Es una orden.

-pero... Reclamó Mu.

-Es una orden dijo Kanon molesto.

Y Camus tomo de la mano a Mu y siguieron a DM a la entrada del pueblo.

Entonces, Kanon se escondió detrás de unas casas y una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie cerca se puso su pasa montañas negro y sigilosamente se acercó a una ventana de un edificio que resultó ser la parte trasera de la frutería. Se asomó por una ventana y posteriormente entró por esta al inmueble.

Mientras en el parte de enfrente de la frutería Aioros seguía reclamándole a Saga, pero este último seguía sin prestarle atención mientras volteaba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

-sabía que ese pasa montañas en manos de Kanon significaría problemas... pensó Saga mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Deja de ignorarme! Le reclamó el castaño.

En eso Saga se volvió a Aioros y le dijo, - cálmate Aioros, verás que tan buen amigo soy...

-¿Que? Dijo el castaño, pero no pudo volver a hablar porque en eso regresaba Larissa con las frutas que le habían pedido.

-Muchas gracias, le dijo Saga guiñándole un ojo a la joven y agrego, -Aioros te dará el dinero, mientras tomaba una de las piñas y la otra la dejaba delante del arquero.  
-Que?! Preguntó El castaño volteando a ver a su amigo, que no se conformaba con coquetearle a la chica de sus sueños, si no que además lo hacía pagar por los dos.

-Vamos Aioros, le dijo el gemelo, se nos hace tarde.

Y Aioros hizo un gesto de molestia pero finalmente accedió a la petición de su amigo y dio unos pasos al frente para acercarse a la chica para pagarle, pero justo cuando le iba a entregar el dinero Saga hizo un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, imperceptible para la gente común, y le metió el pie a Aioros haciendo que este se tropezase y cayera encima de la joven.

-Ahhh! , gritó Aioros mientras su cara caía de lleno en el escote de la joven.

Saga hizo como que no ocurrió nada y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir se topó con los integrantes del equipo rojo y Aioria le gritó:

-Saga eres un tramposo, vi lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!

-Shhhh! Le dijo el gemelo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. -cálmate Aioria, verás que Aioros me lo va a agradecer después.

Y mal terminó de decir eso salió de ahí a buscar a su equipo. Mientras Shura corría al interior del puesto de frutas a ayudar a su amigo.

-Aioros estas bien?. Dijo el español tratando de levantarlo, pero al voltearlo lo vio con la mirada pérdida, una sonrisa y un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Ahhhh! Gritó Shura asustado al ver así a su compañero.

Mientras Alde ayudaba a la pobre muchacha a ponerse de pie. Ella por su parte trataba de subirse el escote de la blusa que se le había bajado con tanto alboroto.

-Está bien señorita? Preguntó el brasileño.

Aioria se acercó y recogió del piso las frutas que se habían caído.

En tanto, por la parte trasera del puesto de frutas se abría una ventana y salía de ahí un encapuchado con una piña bajo el brazo.

-¡Es él! Se oyó el grito de un joven.

-¡El ladrón encapuchado! ¡Policía!, Gritó una mujer.

\- ¡Ay no! Se quejó Kanon, -será mejor que salga de aquí cuanto antes. Y esquivando algunas personas pudo agarrarse de un tendedero y usarlo como cuerda para trepar a un tejado, de ahí comenzó a correr brincando sobre las azoteas rumbo a la salida del pueblo.

-¿qué es todo ese escándalo? Preguntó Camus volteando a ver hacia el pueblo.

En eso el encapuchado cayó frente a él y le dijo -¡Vámonos de aquí enanos!

-¡la Piña! Dijo DM sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, vámonos de aquí, les dijo Kanon y tomó de un brazo a Mu y se echó a correr.

En eso DM y Camus vieron que a lo lejos venia una turba embravecida, se asustaron y empezaron a correr tras Kanon, y una vez que estuvieron en territorio del Santuario se detuvieron y el gemelo se quitó el pasamontañas.

-¡Tu!, Dijo Mu sorprendido, -Eres...eres...eres el ladrón encapuchado.

-¿Algún problema?, preguntó Kanon molesto.

-Por mí no, dijo DM tomando la piña.

Mu volteó a ver a Camus pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Camus se quedó serio y esquivó a Mu volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Si el viejo se llega a enterar te las verás conmigo, le dijo Kanon levantándolo de la playera y mirándolo fijamente. -¿Entendido?

-Sí señor, contestó Mu asustado,

-Bien, Kanon lo dejó caer. -¿En que estábamos?

-Ahí va el equipo azul, dijo Camus señalando a Saga y compañía que acababan de pasar corriendo cerca de ellos con rumbo al templo del patriarca.

-¡Demonios! Dijo DM, -nos ganarán.

-¡Vamos! No olvides la Piña Vito, Les gritó Kanon, mientras corría detrás de ellos.

En tanto un poco atrás pero muy cerca del equipo verde venia corriendo el equipo rojo.

-Vamos más rápido, les decía Shura que llevaba la dichosa piña.

-Si Saga no hubiera hecho trampa iríamos a la delantera, se quejó Aioria.

Aldebarán venía detrás del pequeño Leo y a sus espaldas llevaba cargando al aprendiz de Sagitario que no se recuperaba del shock y la hemorragia nasal.

-Ve como dejo a mi pobre hermano, agregó Aioria volteando a ver al castaño.

-pues yo no le veo cara de disgusto, dijo Aldebarán riendo.

-Deja de reírte, por supuesto que está molesto, ¿a quién le puede gustar tropezarse con alguien? Preguntó el león.

-Ah pero la joven con la que tropezó tu hermano es muy linda, dijo Alde con las mejillas un poco encendidas al recordar a la chica.

-Guarden silencio y usen esa energía para correr más rápido, se quejó Shura.

Mientras el equipo azul continuaba a la cabeza.

-Jefe, no quisiera preocuparte pero tenemos compañía, dijo Milo.

Saga volteo para atrás y vio al equipo verde muy de cerca. -Afrodita, hazte cargo de ellos, le dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

-Si, contestó Afro y se paró en seco mientras el resto de equipo continuaba.

-¡Alto! Les gritó, pero Kanon dio un salto y brinco por encima de Afrodita.

-¡Vito! Le gritó a DM, -¡lánzame la piña y hazte cargo de la niña, enanos síganme!  
DM se detuvo justo frente a Afrodita y le lanzó la piña a Kanon, quien interceptó el pase y continuó corriendo, mientras que los pequeños Camus y Mu esquivaban a piscis y siguieron a su capitán.

-Les he dicho que se detengan! Les ordenó Afrodita.

-yo seré tu oponente, le dijo DM mientras le lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara y que apenas alcanzó a esquivar el peli turquesa.

En eso fueron alcanzados por el equipo rojo.

-ambos quítense del camino, les dijo Shura.

-¡jamás! Contestaron los otros dos.

-Aioria, Alde lleven a Aioros y a la piña ante el gran maestro, yo me haré cargo de este par.

-Bien, asintieron los pequeños y continuaron corriendo.

Por otra parte Saga se percató de la cercanía de su hermano, le entregó la piña a Shaka y le dijo - no importa que pase, no se detengan hasta entregársela a Gigas. Yo me haré cargo de Kanon.

-Está bien, le contesto Shaka tomando la fruta entre sus brazos y apretando el paso.

Saga dio un salto y atacó con los puños a Kanon, que para detener el golpe de su hermano tuvo que soltar su fruta que llevaba entre las manos, sin embargo en un movimiento rápido Mu se teletransportó y logró atrapar la piña del equipo verde.

-¿qué? Se quejó Kanon, dirigiéndose a Mu mientras detenía los golpes de su gemelo, -¿todo este tiempo haz podido hacer eso y nos tienes corriendo escaleras arriba?

-Apenas estoy aprendiendo a tele transportarme y solo lo puedo hacer en distancias pequeñas, se defendió el lemuriano.

Kanon se molestó y gritó: -no se detengan, continúen!, dijo dirigiéndose a Mu y a Camus.

Los pequeños asintieron y siguieron su camino, en eso Saga aprovechó la distracción de du hermano y alcanzó a darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que este terminara en el piso.

-Sé que eres el ladrón encapuchado. ¿Por qué robas a gente inocente Kanon? Lo reprendió el mayor.

-Solo me estaba divirtiendo, además, dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio donde recibió el golpe, -solo tomé prestada un poco de comida, digamos que hice mi servicio social, al final mucha de esa fruta termina en la basura.

-Se acabó, me darás ese pasamontañas, le ordenó Saga.

-¡Si lo quieres tendrás que quitármelo! Contestó el menor poniendo su ya conocida sonrisa sarcástica.

Saga se lanzó sobre Kanon y los dos empezaron a forcejear como niños chiquitos. En eso fueron alcanzados por el equipo rojo, que solo se limitaron a ver desde lejos la bola de pleito que habían hecho los hermanos.

-Será mejor que no digamos nada y sigamos como si no hubiéramos visto a nadie, le susurró Aioria a Alde.

-Sí, contestó Alde y continuaron su camino.

Entre tanto casi en la entrada del templo del maestro Camus se abalanzó sobre Shaka tacleándolo como si fuera jugador de Americano y lo abrazó de las piernas haciéndolo caer.

-¡Milo!, gritó el rubio mientras le lanzaba la piña al escorpión.

Milo la atrapó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al comedor del templo, abrió la puerta, vio a Gigas sentado esperando su desayuno y se aventó sobre el con todo y piña.

-Pero qué... Dijo el viejo y en eso le cayó encima el peli azul, pero al mismo tiempo llegó Mu quien pudo tele transportarse de la puerta a la mesa.

-¡Ganamos! gritó Milo mientras se levantaba de un salto y levantaba los brazos.  
-los dos han llegado al mismo tiempo, dijo el viejo tratando de levantarse mientras ponía una mano en su espalda baja en señal de dolor.

-Ahora podrán acceder a la segunda pista. -un momento... ¿dónde está el resto de su equipo?

-Este... Dijo Milo mientras trataba de pensar en algo.

-surgieron algunos contratiempos y se han quedado resolviéndolos en el camino, dijo Mu.

-Mmmm, contestó el viejo mirando con dudas a los pequeños.

En eso entra el equipo rojo. -¡Aquí está la piña! Gritó Aioria.

-Muy bien, dijo Gigas, -aquí tienen la segunda pista, y les entregó una piedra por cada equipo, -pero será mejor que la vean cuando estén todos juntos. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Aioros?

-ehh...nada! Dijo Aioria rápidamente.

-Será mejor que le den un vistazo rápido en la enfermería, esa hemorragia no se ve nada bien, agregó el viejo.

-Vamos Alde a la enfermería, dijo el pequeño leo jalando de un brazo al pequeño Tauro que aún no bajaba al arquero.

Gigas observo como se iban los miembros del equipo rojo y después volteó a ver a Mu y a Milo.

-¿Qué están esperando? Les dijo.

-¡Nada! Contestaron con asombro los pequeños y más tardaron en decirlo que en salir corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aqui va la tercera parte de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, es grato compartir las ocurrencias de una imaginación muy activa.

Dejen más comentarios. :D

* * *

-Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-

UN RALLY EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

PARTE II.

Aioria y Alde habían llevado a Aioros a la enfermería, ahí Ptolomeo el viejo médico que atendía el santuario le tomó la presión al arquero y terminó poniéndole un algodón pegado con cinta bajo la nariz a modo de bigote para contener la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto? le preguntó el viejo a Aioros.

-Me caí, se limitó a decir él castaño. Mientras pensaba muy molesto en Saga.

-Qué curioso, le contesto el médico, -Tenías el pulso muy acelerado y no tienes ningún golpe en la nariz como para que te hubiera sangrado...

-Eh..., se sobresaltó Aioros, -bueno ya mejor nos vamos, agregó poniéndose de pie. -Tenemos mucho que hacer, gracias Ptolomeo, y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Aioria y Alde lo siguieron.

Una vez afuera Aioros se detuvo un momento y suspiró con alivio.

-Esta es la segunda pista, le dijo Aioria dándole la piedra a su hermano mayor.

-Mmm, dijo Aioros pensativo tomando la piedra y observándola detenidamente.

-¿Sabes que quiere decir? Preguntó Alde.

-Parece una piedra de la cantera...contestó el arquero.

-¿De la cantera de las amazonas? Preguntó angustiado Aioria.

-Oh no, se quejó Alde, -no me gustan las amazonas, siempre van por ahí queriendo matar a todos. Agregó el pequeño.

Aioros miró a los dos niños y les dijo:-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Shura para terminar esta segunda misión.

Por otro lado, los gemelos seguían forcejeando hasta que Kanon pudo librarse de una llave que le estaba aplicando su hermano.

-Ja ja!, Se burló el menor, -Nunca podrás quitármelo, dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya veremos, le contesto Saga poniendo cara seria, -no podrás estar siempre en guardia y cuándo duermas te lo quitaré, le dijo con aire triunfal.

-si es lo que quieres veamos si te atreves a buscarlo, dijo Kanon mientras tomaba el pasamontañas y lo metía en la parte delantera de sus pantalones por dentro de sus calzoncillos.

-Giackk! Dijo Saga poniendo cara de asco. -Eres tan infantil.

-Si anciano te sientes un adulto cuando sólo eres un mocoso, le contestó Kanon.

Saga lo ignoró volteándose hacia otro lado, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que odiaba que lo ignorasen o no ser el centro de atención.

En eso, se acercaron Milo, Camus, Shaka y Mu.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen todos juntos? Los regaño el menor de los gemelos. -¿Qué parte de esto es una competencia no les quedó claro? Agregó.

-¿Quién ha ganado? Preguntó rápido Saga.

-Los dos hemos llegado al mismo tiempo, dijo Mu.

-Excelente! Dijo Kanon sonriendo y volteando a ver a su hermano ya que sabía que este odiaba perder o empatar.

Saga frunció el ceño y dijo: -No importa, tan sólo es la primera prueba, tenemos más oportunidades.

Milo se acercó a él y le entregó la piedra.

-Esta es la segunda pista, dijo el escorpión.

-Pero no sabemos que significa, agregó Shaka.

Saga la miró detenidamente y después tomó a sus compañeros del brazo y los separó un poco del equipo verde.

-¿No reconocen de qué parte del santuario proviene esta roca?, los cuestionó.

Los dos pequeños observaron la piedra que sostenía su capitán entre las manos.

-Yo ni vivo aquí, dijo Shaka, -hay algunos lugares del santuario que no conozco muy bien, agregó en su defensa el rubio.

Saga dirigió su mirada a Milo y este contestó:  
-¿Del piso?, mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía cara de interrogación.

Saga lo miro serio como diciendo ¿Es en serio? Y Shaka se golpeó la frente queriendo decir ¡no puede ser!

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso, dijo Saga.

Por su parte Mu le entregaba la piedra a Kanon, que en cuanto la vio abrió ampliamente los ojos para después cerrarlos y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, busquemos a Vito Corleone, les dijo a Camus y Mu.

-Vayamos por Afrodita, dijo Saga.

Cuando los dos equipos llegaron donde habían dejado a DM y Afrodita se encontraron con que el equipo rojo también iba llegando y vieron al italiano y al sueco en el piso mientras el español estaba sentado sobre sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca triunfal.

-Bájate pedazo de... Se quejaba DM mientras daba manotazos en el piso.

-¡pesas una tonelada! Replicó Afro dando patadas haciendo berrinche.

-Vámonos Shura ya déjalos ir, le decía Aioros, en eso el arquero vio a Saga y rápidamente le volteó la cara.

En tanto, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el parche que traía su amigo.

-Bonito mostacho, le dijo Kanon riéndose.

Aioros lo ignoro y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Saga se acercaba a él y le decía:  
-Lo siento mucho, tratando de contener la risa.

-Y te dices mi amigo, le reclamó Aioros.

-ya, ya, creo que si se me pasó un poquito la mano, dijo el peli azul encogiéndose de hombros, -pero¿ apoco no te gustó? Le preguntó dándole un ligero codazo.

Al recordar a qué se refería Aioros sintió que volvía la hemorragia y se llevó las manos a la nariz.

-No sé de qué hablan pero por la reacción del inútil parece que es algo sucio, dijo Kanon arqueando una ceja y mostrando su sonrisa. -Tienes que contarme hermanito, agregó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Saga y apartándolo un poco de Aioros.

-Eh...después, le dijo el mayor soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Estás loco? Le reclamó Aioros interponiéndose entre los gemelos, -No puedes decirle, jamás me dejará en paz, agregó el castaño viendo a Saga con ojos de súplica.

-Oigan! Tenemos un rally que terminar, Se quejó Milo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura.

-El bicho tiene razón, dijo Kanon, -Nosotros nos vamos, y tomó a DM de un brazo y se lo llevó volando como cometa, Mu y Camus lo siguieron.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar apartado de los demás Kanon le dio la piedra a DM y le preguntó: -¿Sabes qué es?

DM parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía la roca y dijo: - ¿Una piedra de la cantera?

-Exacto! Contestó el Gemelo, -Vayamos lo antes posible.

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, comentó por lo bajo Camus.

Mu puso una cara de preocupación y siguió al resto de su equipo.

El equipo verde llegó a un acantilado donde se escondieron entre las piedras y miraron hacia abajo en dirección a la cantera para ver a las enemigas, en eso alguien les susurró:

-pssst! Muchachos.

El equipo verde volteó a ver de dónde venía la voz y vieron un guardia escondido entre las piedras.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Preguntó DM.

-Me han pedido que les informe que su segunda misión es obtener una máscara de amazona.

-¿Qué?! Dijeron con asombro Mu y Camus al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, bueno yo ya me voy, dijo el guardia y en cuanto terminó de hablar salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Que fastidio, dijo Kanon mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabía que el hecho de que esa piedra fuera de la cantera no era buena señal, se quejó Mu.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. En eso Kanon dijo:  
-Si ya terminaste de llorar opino que vayamos a la laguna, ahí las amazonas toman su baño por lo que deben quitarse la máscara. Así podremos robar alguna sin necesidad de tener que cumplir la estúpida ley. Síganme y traten de que no los descubran.  
Y el menor de los gemelos se escabulló entre los montículos de piedra seguido por el resto de su equipo.

Por su parte el equipo rojo se había acercado un poco más a la cantera que el equipo verde y se escondieron detrás de una choza.

-Creo que ya no necesito más esto, comentó Aioros quitándose el parche que el médico le había puesto.

-Ahh, mucho mejor agregó el castaño.

-Bien y ahora ¿qué haremos aquí? preguntó Shura.

El equipo rojo se quedó pensativo unos momentos reflexionando en qué era lo que tendrían que hacer en ese lugar cuando...

-Niños, les susurró un guardia que se asomó de entre unos arbustos, pero en cuanto terminó de hablar se volvió a esconder.

El equipo rojo se acercó a los arbustos. El hombre volvió a asomar la cabeza y rapidísimo dijo:  
-Susiguientemisionesconseguirunamáscaradeamazona, el guardia estaba temblando y en cuanto terminó salió corriendo.

-¿Qué dijo? Preguntaron Shura y Alde, que aunque si sabían griego no entendieron nada de lo que dijo el hombre.

-Creo que dijo que ¿nuestra siguiente misión es conseguir una máscara de amazona? Contestó en tono de pregunta Aioros buscando la aprobación de Aioria.

-Eso entendí yo también, asintió el pequeño.

-Y de dónde vamos a sacar una máscara, se quejó Shura.

-Ayy no, no quiero que me maten...se quejó Alde.

-O peor aún, que te besen, dijo Aioria.

-No van a matar a nadie, comentó en tono de enfado Aioros.

-No dijiste nada sobre que nos puedan besar, renegó el pequeño León.

-Pensemos bien que vamos a hacer, opinó el arquero tratando de cambiar el tema para calmarlos.

En cuanto al equipo azul, estos se posicionaron cerca del lugar de entrenamiento de las amazonas y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas. Estaban estudiando el terreno, cuando Afrodita sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Cuando iba a gritar del susto Saga y Shaka le taparon la boca y voltearon a sus espaldas. Era un guardia que temblaba de miedo.

-Su..Su..su.. Dijo el guardia.

Saga, Shaka y Afrodita lo miraron con cara de fastidio.  
-Habla de una vez, le ordenó Saga.

-Su...su...su... Mi...mi...misión es..es...con...con...conseguir u..u..una ma..má...

-¿Una mamá? Preguntó Shaka arqueando una ceja.

-ma...má...máscara, dijo finalmente el guardia que no podía dejar de temblar.

-¿una máscara? Dijo Afrodita.

En eso se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que dijo:-Buuu!

-Ahhh! Gritó el guardia y se desmayó.

-Milo! Lo reprendió Saga.

-jajajaja, lo siento, dijo el pequeño escorpión. -No pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?, dijeron dos amazonas que estaban relativamente cerca de ahí.

Saga frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Milo como asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Vámonos rápido de aquí, ordenó el capitán del equipo azul.

Y los aprendices salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron y se escondieron en la copa de unos árboles.

Las amazonas que habían escuchado los gritos se acercaron al lugar que acaba de dejar el equipo azul y encontraron al guardia desmayado.

-¡Un guardia! ¡Acabemos con él! Dijeron las dos sorprendidas e inmediatamente empezaron a patearlo sin piedad.

Los chicos observaban atónitos desde su escondite, mientras Shaka susurró:  
-Pero que sanguinarias...

-y podríamos ser nosotros, dijo Afrodita.

-Shhh... Les dijo Saga, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. -¡Genial!, Pensó, -Ahora tendremos que esperar a que se cansen de aporrear al pobre hombre.

Mientras en la laguna, el equipo verde se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.  
-¿Y cómo es que sabias que las amazonas se bañan aquí y se quitan la máscara?, preguntó DM con mirada pícara a Kanon.

-Bueno, dijo el gemelo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo, -Después de vivir toda mi vida en el santuario uno aprende a ir de aquí para allá y así...

-Shhh... Dijo susurrando Camus, parece que viene alguien.

-Abajo, les ordenó Kanon.

Todos se tumbaron al suelo como soldados en trincheras y guardaron silencio.

En eso apareció un grupo de jovencitas de unos 15-16 años ataviadas con máscaras de plata y envueltas en toallas. Algunas de ellas llevaban una pequeña canasta con jabón, esponja y frascos de shampoo.

-Ah, por fin podremos relajarnos un momento, dijo una de ellas.

-¿Han oído del escándalo que ha estado armando el ladrón encapuchado en el pueblo?, preguntó otra.

-Sí, contestaron varias.

-Es un sin vergüenza, comentó molesta la primera.

-A mí me parece sexy, dijo otra y agregó: tanto misterio es simplemente irresistible...

-Deja de decir tonterías, le contesto una de sus compañeras pegándole un codazo.

Camus y Mu miraron a Kanon para ver su reacción a cerca de los comentarios. Este último se sintió orgulloso como pavo real.

Las guerreras se acercaron a la orilla, DM esbozó una sonrisa malvada y se arrastró con cuidado para poder espiar mejor a las amazonas.

-Este idiota...pensó molesto Kanon, -hará que nos descubran...

En eso las chicas se despojaron primero de sus toallas y después de sus máscaras, las cuales dejaron cada una sobre sus toallas y después se adentraron en el agua. Mu se cubrió los ojos de la vergüenza, mientras los otros tres observaban con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes como platos.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir...susurró Mu todavía cubriéndose los ojos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Kanon que sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de liberar su imaginación de la imagen que había cruzado por su cabeza. Le dio un codazo a Mu, que descubrió sus ojos y volteó a ver al gemelo. Este le hizo señas apuntando a donde estaban las máscaras.

-Haz tu magia enano, le ordenó susurrando Kanon.  
Entonces Mu se concentró y miró fijamente a una de las máscaras, la cual empezó a vibrar y a moverse, pero sin levantarse. Mientras DM empezó arrastrarse sigilosamente para acercarse más al lago y poder seguir viendo a las amazonas. Entre tanto Mu por fin pudo levantar la máscara con su telequinesis y empezó a guiar el objeto hacia donde ellos estaban.

De pronto, Kanon que mantenía la mirada fija en el objeto flotante y no se atrevía ni a respirar, sintió que tiraban de una de sus mangas.

-Uhm?, Volteó el peli azul y vio a Camus que le hacía señas apuntando a DM  
El menor de los gemelos se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de lamento ya que no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y frunció el ceño muy molesto.

En eso sin querer DM aplastó una rama de un árbol que crujió fuertemente y asustado volteó para atrás a ver a sus compañeros y se topó con las miradas asesinas de Camus y Kanon.

Las amazonas voltearon asustadas hacia los arbustos y cubrieron sus partes expuestas mientras se mantenían dentro del agua.

-¿Quien anda ahí? Preguntó una furiosa.

-¡Miren! Dijo otra apuntando a la máscara que aun flotaba a la mitad de su camino.

-¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó una de las amazonas volteando a ver a todos lados.

Al sentiste descubierto Mu perdió concentración y la máscara cayó al piso.

-¡Idiota! Susurró Kanon para DM e hizo la seña del dedo medio para el italiano, y en eso salió saltando de los arbustos tomó la máscara del suelo, se la lanzó a Camus y dijo:  
-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Un intruso! Gritaron todas asustadas.

Algunas se sumergieron por completo en el agua y otras se dirigían a la orilla cuando Kanon giró, tomó las toallas que estaban acomodadas sobre un viejo tronco y salió corriendo. En eso DM salía de su escondite y las amazonas de nueva cuenta gritaron.

-¡Espérame! Dijo DM.

-Intrusos, gritó fuertemente una, -¡Se han llevado una máscara y nuestras toallas!

Por otra parte, cerca de las residencias el equipo rojo esperaba escondido entre la maleza mientras mantenían la mirada fija en un pozo con la esperanza de que alguna sedienta amazona acudiera y se quitara la máscara para poder beber del vital líquido.

No pasó mucho cuando una pequeña de unos 7 años, cabello largo negro, abundante fleco y con máscara adornada con un antifaz rojo y largos colmillos se acercó y dándole la espalda a donde se encontraban los aprendices se quitó la máscara.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, susurró Aioros.

-Yo lo haré, dijo Shura mostrando una cuerda. - En los Pirineos a veces entreno lazando borregos.

-Bien, asintieron sus compañeros.

Y Shura salió sigilosamente de su escondite y lanzó la cuerda que cayó directo en la máscara.

-¡Si!, Susurraron Aioria y Alde.

Pero justo cuando Shura se disponía a jalar la cuerda para atraer a sí la máscara, la Amazona tiró del otro extremo tomando desprevenido al español y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, dijo la niña poniéndose de nuevo la máscara y mirando al pobre Shura tendido: -¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los intrusos como tú? Agregó.

-Dame tu máscara, respondió Shura poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Le contestó ella.

-Porque o si no te derrotaré, contestó el peli negro.

-Hermano, se quejó Aioria volteando a ver al castaño.

Aioros detuvo a Alde y a su hermano menor diciendo:  
-Si salimos se armará un alboroto y vendrán más amazonas, esperemos un poco más aquí, estoy seguro que Shura puede con ella.

-Pero si no lo matan...dijo el pequeño Tauro.

-No lo mataran, contestó Aioros.

-entonces ¿Lo besarán? Agregó Aioria poniendo cara de asco.

-Creo que Shura podría vivir con eso, respondió sonriendo el arquero.

Entonces Shura y la amazona se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eres rápida, dijo el español.

-Y tú no eres tan lento, respondió ella.

De pronto aparecieron corriendo Mu y Camus pasando justo por un lado de los contendientes.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Preguntó la niña deteniéndose.

En eso Shura también se detuvo y miró extrañado a donde se dirigía el par de prófugos, pero después apareció Kanon que traía en los brazos un montón de toallas y corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Quítate de mi camino cabra! Le gritó al español, mientras este último daba un ligero paso hacia atrás y el gemelo pasaba por enfrente de él dejándolo inmediatamente atrás.

De pronto alguien chocó con la pequeña amazona y tanto ella como su agresor cayeron hacia el frente aplastando por completo a Shura, era DM.

El italiano más tardo en caer que en levantarse y seguir el camino de Kanon.

En tanto Shura volvía en sí y al empujar a la niña, que seguía inconsciente, para quitársela de encima se percató de que no tenía puesta su máscara.

-Valga al final de cuentas no estás fea, dijo Shura.

-¿Qu..Qué? Preguntó ella volviendo en sí y abriendo los ojos -¡oh no! Mi máscara dijo tocándose el rostro y tratando de taparlo.

-Con esa máscara tan horrible que usas cualquiera pensaría que tu estas igual, agregó el peli negro.

-Vámonos, dijo Aioria saliendo de su escondite y tomando la máscara que había caído cerca de donde estaban ocultos.

Aioros y Alde también salieron y le hicieron señas a Shura de emprender la retirada y empezaron a correr para salir de la cantera.

El español se acercó a la niña y poniendo una mano en su hombro le preguntó:  
-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Geist, contestó ella con voz llorosa y tratando de evitar la mirada del niño.

-No eres fea Geist, le dijo buscándole la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

Ella se quedó paralizada viendo como el pequeño se alejaba mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla en que recibió el beso.

De repente una turba embravecida de guerreras arribó al pozo.

-¿Has visto a los intrusos? Le preguntaron.

Geist no respondió y solo apuntó hacia donde habían corrido los aprendices, sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla.

-¡Tras ellos! Gritó una Amazona y todas corrieron hacia donde les indicó Geist.

En cuanto al equipo azul, apenas iban a empezar a bajar los árboles en los que se habían escondido. Afrodita fue el primero, pero en cuánto tocó el piso alguien le preguntó:

-¿Estas bien amiga?

Afrodita se paralizó y no supo que responder. Saga que aún se encontraba oculto alcanzó a detener a los pequeños Shaka y Milo para que no bajaran.

-Oh no, dijo la amazona mientras lo veía, - a ti también te han quitado tu máscara.

-¿Eh?...el pequeño se quedó paralizado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro.

-Cree que es una niña... Susurró Shaka.

-Jijiji, murmuró Milo tratando de contener la risa.

El mayor frunció el ceño y les hizo señas para que guardaran silencio.

-¿Te han visto? Le preguntó de nuevo la amazona a Afrodita.

-Este...cof, cof, tosió y tratando de fingir su voz haciéndola más aguda contestó: -sí, me han robado mi máscara y me han visto, y haciendo un puchero le dijo, -¿Podrías prestarme un momento la tuya? para poder ir tras ellos y hacer valer la ley liquidándolos.

-Claro, contestó la guerrera dándole su máscara, -nada me dará más gusto que termines con esos infelices.

-Gracias Amiga, le contestó Afro poniéndose el trozo de metal sobre el rostro.

-Te esperaré en el comedor de amazonas agregó la otra retirándose.

-Esto es demasiado bueno dijo Saga, y una vez que se había ido la guerrera bajo de un salto del árbol, seguido de los otros dos pequeños.

-Han creído que eres una niña jajajaja, le dijo Milo en tono burlón.

En eso ven correr a Camus y Mu seguidos por Kanon. Éste último al ver a su hermano mayor le dijo:

-¡Piensa rápido Saga! Y le lanzó las toallas que llevaba.

-¿Que? Dijo el gemelo quedando sepultado en una montaña de telas.

DM lo siguió y rápidamente detrás de él apareció el equipo rojo.

-¡Nos van a ganar! Gritó preocupado Milo.

-Rápido vámonos, dijo Afrodita.

Los integrantes de equipo azul se lanzaron tras sus oponentes, mientras Saga luchaba por quitarse las toallas de encima, pero la turba de furiosas guerreras llegó y al verlo gritaron:

-Es él, deténganlo, él se robó una máscara y las toallas!

-Kanon...pensó molesto Saga.

Y antes de que pudiera irse ya tenía encima golpeándolo alrededor de quince amazonas.  
-Esperen esto ha sido un error, les decía el peli azul tratando de esquivar los golpes de todas y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-Saga! Gritó Milo deteniéndose y viendo a lo lejos como lo atacaban.

-Si perdemos nos va a querer matar, le dijo Shaka.

-Vámonos después nos alcanzará, esas amazonas no son rival para un aprendiz de santo dorado, agregó Afro.

Esas últimas palabras convencieron a Milo y los tres continuaron su viaje al templo del patriarca.

Las amazonas seguían golpeando al peli azul cuando de pronto se detuvieron, formaron un circulo alrededor del acusado y abrieron paso a una guerrera, era alta, más alta que el mismo Saga, un poco robusta, de cabello lila oscuro y ondulado y su máscara de plata estaba adornada con un antifaz negro. Esta se acercó al gemelo y con una lanza lo apuntó en la garganta, justo en la yugular.

-Además de intruso, eres ladrón y libidinoso, pagarás muy caro tus crímenes! Dijo furiosa.

-Espera, ¿qué?, preguntó Saga molesto cuando escucho que lo acusaban de depravado.

-Todo ha sido un error, yo no me he movido de este lugar, agregó.

-¡Friga! Gritó la mujer llamando a una de sus compañeras.  
Entonces apareció una joven de unos 15 años, cabello corto hasta el mentón de color magenta y todo remojado e iba ataviada con una túnica negra. No llevaba máscara y se notaba molesta.

Al percatarse de que no había trozo de metal que cubriera su rostro Saga rápidamente cerró los ojos, pues no quería verla para que no quisieran aplicarle la ley.

-Este es el intruso que se robó tu máscara en la laguna?, preguntó la guerrera robusta.

-¿La laguna? oh no, con razón están tan furiosas y me llaman libidinoso, pensó Saga mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Friga, se acercó al acusado lo vio de arriba a abajo y finalmente dijo:  
-No tengo dudas, es él.

En cuanto la mujer contestó todas las guerreras presentes empezaron a renegar, queriendo volver a golpear al gemelo mientras tiraban de su ropa y de sus brazos.

-¡Oh, por favor! Contestó Saga molesto ante la declaración de que la amazona estaba tan segura de que había sido él.

-¡Atrás todas!, le corresponde a Friga matarlo o amarlo!, dijo la amazona robusta mientras retiraba la lanza del cuello del gemelo.

-¡Están locas! Contestó el peli azul y aprovechó el hecho de que ya no tenía el objeto apuntando en su cuello, abrió los ojos y brincó hacía un risco cercano para tratar de escapar de sus agresoras.

-Tontas soy más rápido que ustedes, les dijo.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en la piedra esta se resquebrajó y se cayó por un precipicio.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Gritó Saga y mientras caía al vacío una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Ja! Merecido final, gritó una amazona.

-¡Si! Contestaron las demás e inmediatamente después empezaron a dispersarse.

Al volver en sí, Saga se percató que cayó entre medio de dos riscos, en una especie de cueva, se tocó la frente y vio que su mano se manchaba de sangre.

-No te muevas, escuchó una voz.

Saga intentó enfocar su confundida vista y cuando lo logró vio una niña de unos 12 años, largo cabello lacio y rubio amarrado en una coleta alta y grandes ojos azules, poniéndole una venda en la cabeza.

-¡Listo! Dijo la niña sonriéndole.

Ambos guardaron silencio, se miraron fijamente y al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro los dos se sonrojaron.

-¿Puedes levantarte? Preguntó la niña rompiendo con el silencio y poniendo un poco de espacio entre los dos.

-Eso creó, contestó el peli azul tratando de ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi caía de nuevo al piso si no hubiera sido por la niña que alcanzó a agarrarlo.

-Cuidado hazlo despacio, le dijo.

-Gracias, contestó el gemelo y sin pensarlo puso una sonrisa coqueta como la que había puesto para la hija del frutero.

La niña se sonrojó un poco y evito mirarlo más.

-¿Eres una amazona? Le preguntó Saga al ver su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Sí, contestó ella.

-Pero... ¿Y tú máscara? La interrogó el geminiano.

-Este...tuve que quitármela dijo la niña poniendo un semblante serio y apuntando a su máscara que yacía a un lado.

-¿Y no vas a intentar asesinarme como las demás? Preguntó el gemelo.

-claro que no, yo no creo en esa beba ley, contestó nerviosa la amazona.

-ohh, contestó Saga dándose cuenta de la boba excusa y sintiéndose que aumentaba su ego, pues se notaba que le gustaba a la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Danielle, pero puedes decirme Dani, le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Saga, y estrechó su mano.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Y ¿por qué todas las amazonas del santuario querían asesinarte?

Mientras en el templo del patriarca, Gigas se encontraba en el salón principal, solo sentado en el trono mientras decía fingiendo la voz:

-Oh, gran maestro Gigas, es usted tan guapo y poderoso.

-pero que cosas dicen jovencitas, se contestó el mismo con su verdadera voz.  
En eso se abrían las puertas de golpe y entraban los pequeños Mu y Camus corriendo.

-¡Aquí está!, ¡aquí está!, ¡aquí está! Gritaron los pequeños.

Gigas los volteó a ver sorprendido y los niños se detuvieron en seco viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que hace? Preguntó Mu ladeando un poco su cabeza tratando de comprender la situación.

-ehh, nada, dijo el viejo poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
E inmediatamente después entro corriendo al salón Kanon mientras gritaba: -¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Yo gané, yo gané!

Ahora Camus, Mu y Gigas lo observaban sorprendidos.

-oh, perdón, digo... Ganamos, ¡yei! ¡Si!, dijo mientras tomaba de los brazos a los pequeños y los movía como títeres en señal de victoria.

De pronto DM llegó corriendo y se estrelló con Kanon, tirando a todos sus compañeros.

-Eres un... Dijo furioso Kanon dando una mirada asesina al italiano.

Cuando el equipo rojo hizo su aparición.

-¡aquí está la máscara!, gritó Aioria.

-No grites ya puedo verlo, renegó el viejo, tratando de quitarse de encima a Camus.

-La tercera pista! Exigió Aioros.

-ya voy, ya voy, contestó Gigas dirigiéndose a un cofre que estaba colocado en una mesa a espaldas del trono.

En eso llegó el equipo azul.

-Aquí está la máscara, gritó Milo y la lanzó hacia Gigas pegándole en la nuca y haciendo que este se desmayase.

-¡Milo! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Le reclamó Afrodita.

-Ups, dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jajajaja, rieron burlonamente Kanon y DM.

Aioros y Shura corrieron hasta el viejo. Él arquero le tomó una muñeca queriendo verificar el pulso, mientras el español le abría un párpado para verle el ojo.

-Maestro Gigas, ¿está bien? Le preguntó Aioros,

De vuelta en el precipicio, Saga terminaba de contarle a Danielle todo lo ocurrido.

-Y todo eso fue por el rally. ¡El rally! Exclamó el gemelo, que con lo entretenido que estaba ya había olvidado la competencia.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme... Dijo el peli azul.

-Descuida, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, le dijo ella.

En tanto, en el gran templo Gigas volvía en sí y muy molesto le dijo a Milo:

-¿Por qué siempre vas por ahí lanzando todo?

-lo siento señor, dijo Milo haciendo un puchero.

-Erescasiigualdeodiosoquelosgemelos, murmuró entre dientes y molesto el viejo.

-¿Cómo?, preguntaron Shura y Aioros que eran los que estaban más cerca.

-será mejor que les dé su siguiente pista, dijo Gigas tratando de hacer cómo si no hubiera dicho nada, -¡entre más rápido desaparezcan de mi vista mejor! Agregó, y le entregó unos pañuelos blancos a cada uno de los capitanes.

-Un momento, dijo el viejo, -¿dónde está Saga?

-Ehhh, tuvo un contratiempo, contestó Afrodita.

-Pero no debe tardar en venir, agregó Shaka.

-Seguro jajajaja, se rió sarcásticamente Kanon.

Finalmente Saga llegó a la salida del precipicio ayudado por la amazona.

-Gracias, le dijo el mayor de los gemelos y le sonrió coquetamente.

Ella se paralizó ante esa sonrisa y entonces él le dijo:

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Dani, espero verte de nuevo, y se alejó corriendo de ahí.

* * *

 _1Twin: Espero les haya gustado. Sólo queria aclarar al final de este capitulo que me hubiera gustado incluir a las otras amazonas como Shaina y Marín, sin embargo después de analizar la edad que ellas tendrían creo que serían tan sólo unas bebés y no podrían estar en el santuario, sobre todo Marín que estaría en Japón, por lo que decidí en su lugar incluir a Geist, que si bien no se conoce su edad me imaginé que era mayor que las otras dos y tendría una edad cercana a Shura,DM y Afro._

 _Bueno por el momento es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo..._


	4. Chapter 4

1Twin: Hola de nuevo a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo otro capitulo más. Espero les guste.

* * *

-Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-

 **UN RALLY EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.**

 **PARTE IV.**

Los pequeños salieron del salón del patriarca con su tercera pista en manos. Gigas los veía fijamente partir, en cuanto cerraron las puertas tras de sí apareció Shion.

-Gran maestro, dijo Gigas al verlo e hizo una reverencia.

Shion por su parte se sentó en su trono y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo van nuestros aprendices?

Gigas vio que esta era su oportunidad de hablar mal de los géminis.

-Pues más o menos, contestó fingiendo preocupación.

-Explícate por favor, dijo el lemuriano.

-El equipo rojo va muy bien, contestó Gigas. -Si bien no han sido los primeros en entregar sus pistas, Aioros ha estado presente en las dos ocasiones demostrando que un buen líder siempre va con su equipo hasta el final. Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de los gemelos.

-¿Porqué? Preguntó intrigado el patriarca.

-Pues porque Kanon por ejemplo, sólo ha asistido a la segunda entrega y sospecho que para él esto no se trata de trabajar en equipo si no de obtener la victoria en beneficio propio, y ya ni mencionemos a Saga que no se ha presentado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. ¿Qué clase de líder deja a su equipo solo?, finalizó el viejo esbozando una sonrisa burlona apenas perceptible.

-Estoy seguro que debe existir una buena explicación para sus ausencias y en cuanto a Kanon creo que si tiene algo de ego, pero no seamos tan duros con él, esperemos a ver el final, contestó el patriarca en tono sereno.

-Escuche lo que le digo señor, esos dos no me dan buena espina, siempre están provocando problemas. Además Aioros siempre es bien portado estoy seguro que es mejor líder que los gemelos.

-Ya lo veremos Gigas, ya lo veremos...

Mientras afuera del gran templo los pequeños se habían separado en sus equipos, pero aún estaban unos cerca de otros.

Los del equipo verde estaban sentados en las escaleras, después de haber pasado toda la mañana corriendo y subiendo y bajando escaleras los pequeños estaban un poco agotados. Kanon sujetaba su tercera pista, la miró fijamente unos instantes pensó en qué podía ser...

-¿Un pañuelo de un traje? ¿Un pedazo de cortina? No, no podía tener un significado tan literal, debe de tener algún truco, se dijo.

Observó la pista unos segundos más y finalmente dobló el pañuelo blanco y después se lo entregó a Camus que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué crees que signifique Mona mí?

Camus tomó el pañuelo blanco con las dos manos y lo extendió para verlo mejor. Parpadeó un par de veces y no contestó, solo se lo entregó a Mu que estaba sentado a junto a él.

Mu revisó también la pista y suspiró.

-No tengo idea, contestó finalmente el francés.

-Ni yo, contestó Mu.

Por su parte DM permanecía acostado sobre un escalón a un lado de Kanon, tapándose la cara con un brazo y daba la impresión de estar dormido.

Mientras en el equipo rojo, Aioros estaba recargado en una columna cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados pensando.

Shura sostenía el pañuelo blanco y parecía que lo estaba observando, pero realmente su mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?, le preguntó Alde.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?, contestó el español volviendo en sí.

-Hermano tengo hambre, dijo el pequeño Aioria volteando a ver al arquero con mirada de súplica mientras se tomaba del abdomen.

-Yo también, agregó el brasileño haciendo un puchero.

Aioros abrió los ojos volteando a ver a los pequeños.

En eso se escuchó un ruido de tripas y rápidamente el castaño se llevó una mano al estómago mientras con la otra se rascaba la cabeza diciendo: -Lo siento, jejejeje, creo que yo también estoy un poco hambriento.

-¿Podríamos comer algo? Preguntó Aioria.

El mayor se quedó pensativo y después contestó: - Les preguntaré a los otros equipos si están de acuerdo en hacer una tregua momentánea para que podamos comer.

-¡Sí!, dijeron entusiasmados Aioria y Alde.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Shura? Preguntó el arquero.

Shura solo suspiró.

-¿Shura? ¿Estás bien?, lo cuestionó de nuevo el castaño.

-Ah sí... Contestó el peli negro sobre saltándose. -Por mi está bien, como sea, agregó.

Aioros lo miró fijamente, guardó silencio y sonrió al intuir que estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, primero le preguntaré a los del equipo azul para que después me ayuden a convencer a Kanon...a veces puede ser un poco cabeza dura, comentó el líder del equipo rojo.

Entonces el castaño se acercó al equipo azul que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos.

Al verlo acercarse a ellos Milo gritó:

-¡Quiere espiarnos!, mientras apuntaba a Aioros.

Los demás del equipo azul voltearon en dirección al arquero, mientras este decía:

-Nada de eso amigos, vengo a proponerles una tregua.

-Explícate, dijo molesto Afro mientras lo veía con cara sospechosa.

-Tenemos algo de hambre y quisiéramos hacer un receso para poder ir a comer y en cuanto terminemos podríamos continuar con el rally. ¿Cómo ven?

-Yo ya tengo hambre, contestó Milo.

-¡Pero si casi acabas de desayunar!, lo reprendió Afrodita.

El pequeño escorpión se encogió de hombros y guardo silenció.

-Podría darles tiempo de ir por Saga. Me preocupa que aún no regrese, agregó el castaño.

Shaka que se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación finalmente dijo:

-Deberíamos considerarlo, al no tener líder estamos en desventaja.

Afro guardo silencio unos momentos y finalmente accedió.

-¡Excelente!, dijo entusiasmado Aioros. -¿Me acompañas a convencer a Kanon? Le preguntó a Afro.

Entonces los dos se acercaron a donde estaba el equipo verde.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?, los cuestionó Kanon molesto.

-Largo se aquí, les ordenó DM poniéndose de pie.

-No venimos a hablar contigo, le dijo Afrodita.

-Venimos en son de paz, contestó Aioros. -Queremos proponerles hacer una pausa para comer.

-¿Comer?, Eso es para los débiles, contestó el gemelo.

-Por..por...por favor Kanon tengo hambre, dijo Mu con temor y tirando de la playera del gemelo.

-Nos vendría bien un descanso, agregó serio Camus.

Kanon guardó silencio e ignoró a los pequeños.

-Escúchalos Kanon, los pobres están agotados y hambrientos, así no rinden igual, le dijo Aioros.

-Así es la vida, contestó el peli azul mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -situaciones como esta son las que separan a los fuertes de los débiles...es selección natural, Agregó.

Mu hizo un puchero y estaba al borde del llanto. Camus lo reconfortó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro sin decir nada.

En eso DM comentó: -tal vez la pista sea una servilleta y nos está guiando al comedor.

Y en cuanto el italiano terminó de decir eso sus tripas protestaron por algo de alimento.

-jejeje, se rio DM mientras trataba de ocultar su hambre.

Kanon ignoró la protesta del estómago de su compañero y dijo: -Eso es una tontería, las servilletas del comedor del santuario jamás serían de tela. Así que no iremos a ningún lado hasta resolver de qué se trata.

DM, Camus y Mu hicieron un gesto de derrota, entonces Aioros se molestó y tomó a Kanon de la playera.

-¡No puedes ser tan injusto!, le dijo, -Ten consideración, son niños pequeños, por una vez deja tu egoísmo de lado, ¡sé un buen líder!

Kanon guardo silencio, cerró los ojos ignorando al arquero y sonrió, aunque realidad también tenía un poco de hambre disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Aioros.

En eso se escuchó una voz:

-¿Quieres demostrar que eres el mejor? Entonces ten contento a tu equipo y ellos nunca te dejaran.

-¡Saga!, Gritó emocionado Milo mientras brincaba a abrazar al mayor de los gemelos.

Aioros sonrió al escuchar a su amigo.

Y Afrodita comentó: -¡Ay que bien! Ya me estaba temiendo que íbamos a tener que buscarte.

Saga recibió al pequeño escorpión correspondiendo al abrazo y con una sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Hola bicho!, después se volvió a su hermano y frunciendo el ceño le dijo: -Iremos todos a comer.

Kanon guardó silencio unos instantes, retó con la mirada a su hermano, generalmente hacia lo que le venía en gana, pero por alguna extraña razón Saga tenía cierto poder de convencimiento sobre él, a lo mejor era el hecho de ser el mayor o alguna extraña fuerza, pero finalmente el menor dijo: -Esta bien, vayamos a comer, y cruzando los brazos se volteó a otro lado.

-¡Sí!, brincaron emocionados los demás miembros del equipo verde.

-Saga, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Aioros al ver que este traía la cabeza vendada.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Aunque casi me linchan por algo que no hice, contestó haciendo hincapié en esto último mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Kanon.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan lento, contestó el menor de los gemelos.

Saga se molestó y cuando iba a decir algo más Aioros puso una mano en su hombro y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. El gemelo entendió lo que quería decir su amigo y dándole la espalda a su hermano y dirigiéndose a su equipo dijo:

-Vayamos al comedor del santuario, creo que el día de hoy habrá gyros, olía delicioso cuando venía para acá.

-¡Si! Gritaron emocionados brincando Aioria, Milo, Mu, Alde y Camus.

Mientras se dirigían rumbo al comedor Aioria, Milo y Camus jugaban carreras a ver quién llegaba antes. Atrás de ellos venían Mu, Shaka y Alde que iban caminando y platicando. El pequeño brasileño les contaba a los otros dos cuanta hambre tenía, tanta que casi podría comerse un caballo, Shaka y Mu se rieron.

Siguiéndolos venían Shura y Afro, este último no paraba de platicar del calor que sentía desde que llego a Grecia y de lo maltratado que sentía su cabello con ese clima. El español solo asentía pero en realidad no estaba escuchando nada de lo que su compañero decía. DM los seguía de cerca diciendo: -Que boberías dices, ¡a nadie le interesa!

Y finalmente venían caminando Aioros, Saga y Kanon. Este último los seguía unos pasos atrás fingiendo que no estaba interesado en conversar con ellos, pero la realidad era que quería escuchar cómo le había hecho Saga para salir de la cantera.

Saga le contó lo sucedido a Aioros pero omitió la parte en la que la pequeña amazona lo ayudaba ya que no quería ser víctima de un interrogatorio detallado por parte de su amigo y menos que alguien se llegase a enterar que la había visto sin máscara, no fuera a ser que quisieran que cumpliera la ley y aunque la niña era bonita él se consideraba demasiado joven para entablar una relación amorosa, de momento los temas amorosos no eran su prioridad y en todo caso solo le interesaba el filtrear.

Así los pequeños caminaron escaleras abajo hasta que llegaron a una gran cabaña donde estaba el comedor del santuario, ahí se reunían guardias y aprendices. Era una especie de galerón y se podría decir que parecía una cafetería escolar. Había largas mesas donde los aprendices podían sentarse a tomar sus alimentos que eran preparados por personal especialmente designado para la preparación de comida.

En cuanto entraron Kanon se dirigió al baño, mientras los pequeños Aioria, Alde, Milo, Mu y Camus corrieron a hacer fila cada uno con una charola en las manos. Se colocaron detrás de unos guardias que esperaban turno para que les dieran su comida.

-Huele delicioso, comentó Aioria respirando profundamente.

-¡Avancen, Avancen!, decía impaciente el pequeño Milo.

El pequeño Camus trató de calmar al escorpión poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo Milo, no creo que se termine la comida, le dijo el francés.

-No digas eso ni de broma, no puedo esperar estoy demasiado hambriento, dijo Alde.

-No te preocupes Alde no nos falta tanto para que sea nuestro turno, comentó Mu.

Después de ellos iban Afrodita y DM que no paraban de pelear.

-¡Hazte para atrás! ¡Me estas empujando!, Renegó el peli turquesa.

-¡Yo ni siquiera te he tocado! Contestó DM.

Y en cuanto el sueco dirigió su vista al frente, DM le tiró del pelo.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú! Le reclamó Afrodita.

-¡Estás loco!, le contestó DM. -Estas imaginando cosas solo para llamar la atención...

Mientras Aioros, Saga, Shura y Shaka se dirigieron a una gran mesa donde se sentaron a guardar lugar esperando a que llegaran los pequeños para después ir ellos por sus alimentos.

Primero se sentó Shura y a su lado se posicionó Aioros, enfrente de este se sentó Saga y al lado de él Shaka.

-¿No quieres ir con los demás?, le preguntó Saga al pequeño virgo.

-Gracias, pero creo que no voy a comer, comentó Shaka.

-¿No tienes hambre?, lo cuestionó el gemelo.

-No, no es eso, es que... Y el pequeño se quedó pensativo.

-¿Entonces?, preguntó de nuevo el peli azul.

-Es que no como carne, contestó finalmente el rubio.

-¿!Qué!? Contestó Aioros sorprendido. -¿Cómo que no comes carne?, lo cuestionó.

-Sí, soy vegetariano, contestó Shaka, -respeto la vida animal. Jamás podría dañar a un ser inocente sólo para saciar mis instintos primitivos, contestó el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?, dijo Aioros más sorprendido ante tal declaración, ¿de dónde habría sacado esas ideas un niño pequeño? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Los gyros van acompañados de verdura puedes comer eso y un poco de pan, le comentó Saga al pequeño, -anda ve, aquí te cuido tu lugar.

-Bueno, está bien, contestó un poco inseguro Shaka pero se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaban el resto de los chiquillos.

-¿Haz oído eso Shura? ¿Shura? Le preguntó el arquero viendo a la cara al peli negro.

Este estaba sentado en la mesa distraído. -¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Contestó el español fingiendo que había escuchado. -Iré a hacer fila también, agregó poniéndose de pie.

-¿qué le pasa? Preguntó Saga.

-Nada, jajaja, contestó el arquero tratando de contener la risa.

Mientras en los baños del comedor, Kanon estaba lavándose la cara para refrescarse un poco cuando un guardia le dijo:

-¡Ehh repetido!

Kanon levantó la mirada molesto, mientras otro guardia ponía una mano sobre su hombro y preguntaba:

-¿Saga o Kanon?

-Kanon... Contesto el menor de los gemelos mirándolo con reservas.

-Te dije que era Kanon, págame, le dijo un guardia al otro exigiendo el pago de una apuesta que al parecer habían hecho previamente.

-Oye nos estábamos preguntando...¿qué se siente ser dos? Preguntó el guardia que evidentemente había perdido.

Kanon se le quedó viendo fijamente sin contestar.

-¿Es cierto que si le pegan a uno al otro le duele? Preguntó otro guardia.

-¿Qué?, contestó molesto Kanon.

-¿Quién de los dos es el malo? Lo cuestionó el primer guardia.

-Voy a ignorar todas esas preguntas tan estúpidas, contestó el peli azul dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Vamos Saga, no te molestes dijo uno de los guardias.

-Que Soy Kanon! Se volvió el gemelo a gritarles.

-¡Que tan difícil puede ser para sus cerebros de nuez entenderlo!, Contestó molesto el gemelo.

-Qué carácter, le dijeron los dos.

-Seguro que él es el malo, agregó uno de los guardias.

-Te aseguro que de eso no te quedarán dudas...dijo el geminano mostrando su sonrisa sarcástica y encendiendo su cosmos.

Entre tanto, afuera, los pequeños iban llegando al frente de la fila mientras les servían sus gyros.

Al llegar el turno de Shaka este dijo:

-A mí me da solo verdura por favor.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó el cocinero.

-Sí, me da solo verdura. Contestó el pequeño.

-¿Sólo verdura? Lo cuestionó de nuevo el hombre.

-Sí, solo verdura contestó el rubio.

-¿Sin carne? Le volvió a decir el cocinero.

-Sí, sin carne, le dijo molesto el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres carne? Dijo el hombre.

-Señor, no veo que tiene de complicada mi petición, solo quiero verdura, SIN CARNE, dijo finalmente Shaka.

-¿La carne de él me la da a mí? Dijo Alde sonriendo.

-Hmmm, gruñó el cocinero sin apartar la mirada de Shaka. -Está bien, le contestó a Alde y agregó dirigiéndose al rubio: -Por eso estas debilucho, ve nomas como estas, eres puro hueso.

Shaka se le quedó viendo molesto y Mu se acercó a este y le susurró: -Ignóralo Shaka...

El rubio guardo silencio, recibió su plato de verdura y se retiró a la mesa.

En eso se escuchó un escándalo que venia del baño y por la puerta salían disparados dos guardias que se estrellaban en la pared y caían inconscientes al piso.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Pregunto Aioros levantando la mirada.

-Ay no Kanon, será mejor que vea qué está pasando, dijo el mayor de los gemelos poniéndose de pie.

-Yo iré haciendo fila, dijo el arquero al ver que los pequeños iban llegando y podían relevarlos.

Saga se dirigió al baño y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermano que estaba sacudiéndose las manos como en señal de estarse quitando polvo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Lo cuestionó el mayor.

-Nada, unos idiotas que estaban molestando con estupideces de qué se siente ser gemelos, contestó Kanon.

-Humm!, Saga frunció ceño e iba a decirle que simplemente los ignorara pero el menor agregó:

-Me llamó Saga!

El mayor guardó silencio y simplemente le contesto:  
-Vamos a comer.

Si bien estaba mal lo que Kanon había hecho, también odiaba que lo confundieran, así que terminó por darle la razón a su hermano.

Los dos salieron de los baños y alcanzaron a Aioros que ya estaba al frente de la fila y se colocaron delante del arquero.

-¿Qué te doy? Preguntó el cocinero.

Al no saber a quién de los dos se dirigía los ambos gemelos contestaron al mismo tiempo: -Dos gyros. Tanto Kanon como Saga se voltearon a ver un momento y entre cerraron los ojos viéndose fijamente como retándose.

-¿Con salsa? Preguntó de nuevo el cocinero divertido.

-Sin tzatziki! Contestaron de nuevo al unísono.

-Jajaja, dijo riendo el hombre aquí tienen, son tan graciosos.

Los gemelos recibieron sus platos muy serios y sin decir una palabra se retiraron.

-¿Dije algo malo? Preguntó el cocinero.

Aioros que seguía de ellos le sonrió y le dijo: -No se preocupe, están acostumbrados.

-Es que son idénticos, comentó el hombre.

-No tanto, agregó el arquero, -si los mira con detenimiento puede notarles diferencias, además son de carácter muy distinto.

-¿Tu si los distingues?, le preguntó el cocinero.

-Si, al principio no los identificaba pero con el tiempo ya no me equivoco, contestó el castaño que recibió su plato y posteriormente se dirigió a la mesa.

-Es mi comida favorita, comentaba Milo a Camus mientras masticaba.

Camus lo miró fijamente puso cara de asco y le contestó. -No hables con la boca llena.

-la mía también, dijo Aioria y le pegó un gran mordisco a su gyro.

-¿No vas a comerte el pan? Le preguntó Alde a Afro asomándose al plato del último.

-No, le contesto el peli turquesa. -No como carbohidratos, agregó.

-Carbo...¿qué? Preguntó Milo con la boca llena.

Camus lo miró molesto y le dijo:- ¡Milo! primero mastica y luego habla, puedo ver toda tu comida.

-Pan... Contesto Afrodita, entregándole su trozo a Alde. -No como pan.

-Pero que loco estás, le dijo DM. -Supongo que tampoco te comerás esto, le dijo y con una mano tomó un trozo de carne del plato de Afrodita.

-¡Quita tus sucios dedos de mi plato! Le grito el sueco. -¡Esa carne es mía! Agregó tratando de quitársela al italiano antes de que se la llevara a la boca, sin obtener mucho éxito

-¿Vas a comerte eso? Le preguntó ahora Alde a Shura que no había tocado su plato.

-¿Ehh? No, contestó el español dándole su plato al brasileño con el gyro intacto.

-Gracias, contesto Alde muy contento.

-¿Y tú que tienes cabra? Le dijo Kanon mientras daba una mordida a su gyro y en arqueaba una ceja.

-Nada, creo que no tengo hambre, contestó el pelinegro suspirando.

Aioros soltó una risita, mientras Saga y Kanon que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro volteaban a verse y finalmente riéndose el mayor dijo:

-Sabes Shura, desde que estábamos afuera del templo del maestro estas muy distraído y no has tocado tu comida...Me parece que estás enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? Preguntó Shura. -¿Cómo es eso?

\- ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago? ¿Que no te concentras? ¿Y no puedes dejar de pensar en una persona especial?, le dijo el arquero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo cuestionó el español sorprendido.

-Digamos que simplemente lo sé, dijo Aioros.

-confiesa Aioros, todos sabemos que no dejas de pensar en Saga día y noche, comentó Kanon, mientras daba otra mordida a su gyro.

Saga frunció el ceño, le pegó un coscorrón a su hermano y Aioros lo miró molesto mientras contestaba en su defensa:

-Claro que no. Pero eso es lo que me pasa cuando pienso en la señorita Larissa, dijo suspirando.

-¿De verdad? Preguntó Shura abriendo ampliamente los ojos. -¿Y tú Saga? ¿Te ha pasado?

-¿Yo?! Dijo el gemelo atragantándose con su comida. -No, no desgraciadamente aun no me ha pasado. Contestó tratando de pasar bocado.

-¿Y tú Kanon?

-Claro que no, contestó el menor mostrándose orgulloso, -el amor es para los zopencos. Solo te hace débil.

-No le hagas caso Shura, le dijo Afrodita. -El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, ¿vas a contarnos de quién se trata? ¿Es linda? agregó el peli turquesa emocionado.

-¡Ay por favor! Exclamó DM. ¡Ya quítate el vestido!

-¿Qué dijiste? Contestó molesto Afro.

-Lo que escuchaste, dijo DM retándolo y después buscó la aprobación de Kanon.

-Ahahaha, rio divertido este último.

-cálmense, dijo Aioros.

Y en eso DM quiso provocar más al peli turquesa y volvió a meter la mano en el plato de Afro.

-¡Eres cangrejo muerto! Le gritó el sueco saltándole en cima.

-¡Pelea! Gritó Milo brincando sobre la mesa y arrojando verdura a un guardia que estaba en otra mesa.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Gritaron Aioria y Camus imitando al primero.

-No! Gritó Aioros tratando de bajar a su hermano de la mesa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los guardias se habían levantado de sus lugares y respondieron lanzando salsa en la mesa de los aprendices.

El castaño quedó cubierto de tzatziki.

-Ahahaha! Se burló Kanon, se puso de pie y aventó un puñado de verdura a la otra mesa.

-¡Saga! Ayúdame, dijo el arquero.

El mayor de los gemelos estaba tranquilo comiendo con los ojos cerrados cuando recibió un chorro de salsa directo en la cara.

-¡Pero qué!... Dijo molesto el peli azul, se levantó de su silla y arrojó su vaso de agua a uno de los guardias.

-¡No, Saga! Dijo Aioros regañando a su amigo mientras cargaba en los brazos a Aioria que daba patadas queriendo soltarse del agarre del arquero.

-¡Suéltame hermano! Milo se está llevando toda la diversión, reclamó el pequeño.

-¡Shura! ¡Ayúdame! Le pidió el castaño.

Por su parte el español había tomado una charola a modo de escudo y se protegía de verdura voladora.

Shaka y Mu se escondieron bajo la mesa.

-Tanta gente muriendo de hambre en el mundo y ellos tirando la comida, dijo el rubio molesto.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada al maestro Shion, dijo Mu tapándose los ojos.

-Shura, Alde, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Les dijo Aioros mientras sujetaba a su hermano de los brazos.

-Sí, contestaron los dos.

Entonces los cuatro del equipo rojo se dirigieron a la salida.

En eso Shaka los observó mientras salían, se levantó de su escondite y esquivando varios proyectiles se acercó a Saga y le dijo:

-El equipo rojo se ha ido. Se ha acabado la tregua.

Saga frunció el ceño y volteo a buscar a Aioros sin encontrarlo.

-Rápido tú ve por Afrodita y yo por Milo, no podemos permitir que nos lleven la delantera.

El rubio asintió y se acercó a Afrodita que seguía enfrascado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el italiano.

-Afrodita... Dijo Shaka,- ¡vámonos! La tregua ha terminado.

El peli turquesa volteó a ver al rubio pero en eso fue alcanzado por uno de los puños de DM y fue a dar al piso.

-Ahahaaha, te gané rio el italiano.

Afro le clavó una mirada asesina, pero Shaka lo tomó de un brazo y lo levanto.

-Vámonos! Le dijo.

Y los dos del equipo azul salieron corriendo.

DM los observó y entendiendo que pasaba corrió a buscar a Kanon.

Saga había llegado donde estaba Milo, pero este último pensando que se trataba de un guardia lo baño con su bebida.

-¡Ups, Saga!, Dijo el escorpión tapándose la boca muy asustado.

El geminiano lo miro molesto, lo tomo de un brazo y todo remojado le dijo: -Nos vamos!

Y los dos salieron de ahí.

Por su parte DM llegaba con Kanon.

-Nos han traicionado, la tregua terminó y ni siquiera nos han avisado, dijo el italiano.

-¡¿Qué?! Contestó molesto Kanon. -¿Quién ha sido?

-Aioros, le dijo DM.

-Ese arquero traidor, renegó el gemelo. -¡Ve por los enanos! ¡Los veo afuera! Agregó.

-Sí, asintió el pequeño cáncer.

-¡Sabía que no era de fiar! Se quejó Kanon mientras corría a la salida.

Una vez afuera Aioros intentaba calmar a Aioria que trataba de regresar al campo de batalla, mientras Alde se quejaba de no haber terminado su comida, en tanto Shura se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

-Oh, oh, dijo el español, -creo que olvide que este pañuelo era nuestra pista y lo usé para limpiarme...agregó el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ay no, Shura!, lo reprendió él castaño.

En eso los alcanzó el equipo azul. -No nos avisaste que acabó la tregua, le reclamó Saga.

-Es que no era esa la intención, se defendió el arquero.

-¿Ah no? Vi claramente cómo se iban sin decirle a nadie más, comentó Shaka

-Todo ha sido un malentendido, comentó Alde tratando de defender a su capitán.

-¡No traten de vernos la cara de tontos!, reclamó Afrodita.

En eso fueron alcanzados por el equipo verde.

-¡Traidor!, gritó Kanon.

-¡Ay no!, protestó Aioros, -justo lo que necesitaba, agregó lamentándose.

En eso el menor de los gemelos corrió hasta donde estaba el arquero y lo tomó de la playera atrayéndolo a él para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso era lo que tramabas desde un inicio todo lo que querías era despistarnos y tomar la delantera cuando estuviéramos distraídos, le reclamó.

-¡Deja a mi hermano!, le exigió el pequeño Aioria mientras le daba una patada al peli azul.

-Tú, aléjate de mí mocoso, le contestó Kanon.

Y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Aioria, Saga tomó al pequeño y lo alejó de su hermano para que este no pudiera hacerle daño.

-Detente Kanon, le ordenó el mayor, -no creo que Aioros hubiera planeado engañarnos.

El menor se detuvo unos momentos y después de pensarlo le dijo:

-Tienes razón, le estaría dando demasiado crédito, su cerebro no le da para planear algo así, y entonces soltó al castaño.

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, podía sentirse la tensión, entonces Aioros comentó:

-¡Siento mucho el que se haya malinterpretado nuestra salida del comedor, pero nadie me escuchaba! Y eso solo se iba a hacer más grande...

En eso pudieron escuchar la voz de Gigas a lo lejos mientras hablaba con unos guardias, los aprendices guardaron silencio para poder escuchar lo que decía y no llamar la atención del viejo.

-Quiero que me digan quienes han sido los responsables de todo ese alboroto en el comedor, ¡una acción como esa no quedará impune!

-Sí señor, contestaron los guardias.

Los pequeños se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon alejarse a los hombres. Finalmente Saga habló:

-Será mejor que continuemos con el rally, se acabaron las treguas.

Y posteriormente se separaron en sus respectivos equipos...

* * *

1Twin: Espero haya sido de su agrado, fue un capitulo un poco corto pero proximamente habrá más del rally...Y no olviden dejar sus reviews XD


	5. Chapter 5

_-Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-_

 _1Twin: Hola a todos primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews y que dediquen tiempo a leer esta pequeña historia. He tardado mucho tiempo en subir otro capitulo porque subri un poco de bloqueo mental el cual pude superar gracias a mi hermana 2Twin, que fue responsable de casi todas las ocurrencias en esta ocasión._

Sobre tu duda zryvanierkic sobre las edades de los pequeños dorados, me basé en los datos oficiales que visto, por ejemplo Kanon y Saga tienen 13 años, Aioros 12, Shura y DM 8 (son 4 años menores que Aioros), Afro tiene 7 y Aioria, Milo, Mu, Alde, Shaka y Camus son de la misma edad, tienen 5 (2 años menores a Afro).

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y prometo darme el tiempo de continuarlo lo antes posible.

* * *

 **UN RALLY EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

 **PARTE V**

Después de dar por terminada la tregua, los pequeños se separaron para continuar el rally. Kanon estaba parado sobre una piedra frente a DM, Camus y Mu que estaban sentados en el piso observando a su líder.

-Quiero que vean de nuevo la pista y digan lo que les venga a la mente, les ordenó el gemelo mientras extendía el pañuelo blanco.

Entonces Camus comentó:

-Me parece que puede ser un trozo de una capa.

Kanon observó el pañuelo detenidamente, después lo tocó un par de veces y finalmente contestó:

-No se siente como tela de una capa.

-Una cortina, dijo DM que estaba tan seguro de haber acertado que adoptó una pose triunfal.

-No, no es una cortina, contestó Mu.

DM le dirigió una mirada asesina al lemuriano mientras el pequeño agregó:

-El único lugar en el santuario con cortinas es el templo del patriarca y que yo recuerde las cortinas que hay ahí son de telas gruesas, pesadas y de color tinto, no se parecen en nada al trozo de tela de la pista.

-La mascota tiene razón, comentó el gemelo.

Por otra parte, el equipo rojo trataba de descifrar que podía ser su pista, pero debido a que Shura la había utilizado para limpiarse no podían distinguir bien de qué se trataba.

Aioria sostenía el pañuelo y lo miraba fijamente como tratando de imaginárselo sin la mancha que ahora tenía.

-No puedo ver nada más que esa enorme mancha de salsa, se quejó el pequeño león.

-¿Y si tratamos de lavarlo?, preguntó Alde.

-¡Buena idea!, contestó Aioros.

Por su parte Shura permanecía distraído sentado sobre una roca.

-¿Shura?, ¿Shura?, le dijo el arquero mientras pasaba una mano por enfrente de sus ojos para llamar su atención, -¡Vamos Shura despierta!, agregó mientras daba un aplauso para hacer volver en sí a su amigo.

El español volteó a verlo y con tono dramático contesto: -Cómo puede alguien concentrarse si mis pensamientos están con mi bella Dulcinea.

-¿Dulci.. qué?, preguntó Aioria en arqueando una ceja.

-Shura, por favor te necesito concentrado, dijo el castaño.

-Si ganamos serias algo así como un héroe y a las chicas siempre les gustan los héroes, comentó Alde.

Finalmente el español sonrió y asintió.

-¿Cerca de aquí no hay un bebedero? Podríamos lavarlo ahí, comentó el peli negro poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Sí, es cierto, lo había olvidado!, contestó Aioria.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!, dijo Aioros.

Entonces los miembros del equipo rojo corrieron cuesta abajo a buscar un poco de agua para limpiar su pañuelo.

En tanto en el equipo azul Afrodita entregaba su pista a Saga porque todavía no había tenido oportunidad de ver lo que les habían dado.

-Mmmm, dijo el gemelo pensativo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y con la otra sostenía el trozo de tela. Después de unos instantes de silencio preguntó:

-¿Les dijo algo Gigas después de darles la pista?

-No-, contesto Shaka, -Solo nos dieron la pista.

-¿Sabes lo que puede significar?- Preguntó Milo con cara de preocupación.

-Me parece que es un trozo de sábana-, contestó el peli azul.

-¿Una sábana? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-, dijo Afrodita quitándole la pista de las manos a su capitán para después observarla detenidamente.

-No lo estoy-, contestó Saga pero si estoy seguro de que no es una cortina. En el santuario solo hay cortinas en el templo del maestro y no son blancas.

-¿Y si fuera tela de una túnica?-, preguntó Shaka.

-¡Eso es! No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes-, dijo Afrodita, -¡La tela es idéntica a la de las túnicas de las doncellas del templo del patriarca!- le arrebató el trozo de tela a su capitán poniéndolo sobre su mejilla para sentir lo suave de la tela.

El resto de su equipo lo miraron con cara de interrogación y entonces el sueco agregó:

-¿Apoco no se han fijado en sus túnicas?

-No, contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y estas seguro de eso?-, le dijo Milo observando sospechosamente al peli turquesa.

-Muy seguro-, contestó este cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos adoptando una pose triunfal.

-Bien, entonces vayamos al templo de las doncellas- dijo Saga.

Mientras el equipo rojo estaba en el bebedero, Aioros mantenía el trozo de tela bajo un chorro de agua y tallaba fuertemente tratando de sacar la mancha.

-¡No sale-!, protestó el arquero.

-¿No sabes lavar? A ver, déjame intentarlo-, le dijo el español tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos. Talló lo más fuerte que pudo, pero la mancha no cedió.

Aioros dirigió una mirada molesta al pequeño capricornio. -¿No que tu lavabas mejor?

-Tal vez si pudiéramos conseguir un poco de jabón saldría más fácil- comentó Alde.

-¡Eso es!- dijo el arquero levantando la mirada y sonriendo. -No está muy lejos de aquí el templo de las doncellas y ahí está la lavandería.

-¡Vamos rápido!- agregó el pequeño Aioria.

Por otro lado, el equipo verde seguía tratando de descifrar su pista.

-¡Ya no sé qué más puede estar hecho de una tela blanca! Protestó DM fastidiado, muy molesto y arrojando una piedra.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue pensando, le ordenó Kanon.

-¡Me rehúso!- contestó el italiano cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Una túnica- dijo Camus.

-El maestro tiene varias de color blanco- comentó Mu.

-A ver- le dijo Kanon a Mu lanzándole el pañuelo blanco, -¿Te parece que luce como la tela de una bata que usaría el viejo?

-Mmm…-, el lemuriano observó el trozo de tela muy pensativo, lo tocó varias veces y finalmente contestó.

-Pues me parece que sí.

-¡Parece no es suficiente! ¡Necesito seguridad!- contestó molesto el menor de los gemelos.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos- comentó molesto Camus.

-Ok- dijo Kanon pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto desesperado, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó DM.

-¡Aghh!, gritó molesto Kanon mientras saltaba tirando de sus cabellos y haciendo una rabieta.

Los demás lo miraron atónitos sin poder creer que el gemelo estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están viendo?!- Gritó molesto el peli azul.

-Nada- respondieron los tres. Entonces Camus y DM rápido esquivaron la mirada de su capitán y voltearon a ver a otro lado, mientras Mu trataba de contener la risa.

-Pequeño sin vergüenza, dijo Kanon corriendo hasta donde estaba el lemuriano y levantándolo de la playera lo amenazó con un puño y le dijo: -¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿De mí?, recalcó.

-¡No, no, no!, contestó Mu tapándose la cara para protegerse de algún golpe.

-Kanon…. Dijo Camus que se había subido a una piedra.

-¡Qué!, contestó el gemelo.

-Parece que los otros equipos se dirigen hacia allá, y el francés apuntó hacia el lado izquierdo.

Kanon soltó a Mu y se subió a la piedra donde estaba Camus y observó a lo lejos a los otros equipos.

-Parece que van al templo de las doncellas, dijo el gemelo.

-¿De las doncellas? ¿Por qué?, preguntó DM.

-Ellas también usan túnicas blancas, comentó el pequeño Mu mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba el trasero.

-¡Eso debe de ser!, dijo Kanon sonriendo. -¡Vamos de prisa, no hay tiempo que perder!

El equipo azul fue el primero en llegar al templo donde vivían las doncellas que se dedicaban a atender al patriarca, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos mientras observaban hacia el gran edificio que tenían en frente. Era casi igual de grande que el templo del maestro tenía una fuente en la parte frontal y hermosos jardines. Además podían verse varios guardias custodiando el recinto.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer aquí? Hay millones de guardias cuidando el lugar, dijo Milo.

-No se ve que alguien vaya a venir a decirnos que hacer como la misión anterior, comentó Afrodita volteando a ver a los alrededores.

En eso apareció una lechuza que pasó volando muy cerca de la cabeza del peli turquesa.

-¡Ahhh!, Gritó Afrodita del susto.

-Cálmate, le dijo Shaka, -Solo es una simple lechuza.

-¡Casi me mata de un infartó!, contestó molesto Afrodita.

-Miren trae algo en su pico, comentó Milo al ver que traía un sobre.

-Veamos que dice, dijo Saga mientras se acercaba al ave y tomaba el papel.

"La pista es el inicio de una nueva vida, seguida de un valioso regalo que encontraran en el templo de las doncellas".

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido- se quejó Afro volteando a ver a Shaka.

El pequeño virgo no decía nada, sólo permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Shaka? ¿Hola?- le preguntó el sueco pasando una mano por enfrente del rubio. -¡Ey Shaka!- Repitió sacudiéndolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- contestó Shaka.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?- le preguntó Saga.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? No….estaba ehm….meditando, ¡Sí! Eso es- dijo el rubio.

Afrodita y Saga solo lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos sospechando que su compañero les mentía.

-Parece que tendremos que entrar al templo- dijo Saga muy serio.

-¿Y cómo es que vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó exaltado Afrodita, -El templo está custodiado cuando menos por una docena de soldados.

Entonces el pequeño Milo lo interrumpió -¿Y si nos hacemos pasar por guardias?

-Es la primera buena idea que tienes- dijo Saga volteando a ver al pequeño escorpión.

Por otro lado, el equipo rojo fue el siguiente en llegar a donde se encontraba el templo pero estos lo hicieron por un costado, el lado derecho, a diferencia del equipo azul que llegó por la parte de en frente.

-Desde aquí se alcanza a ver el tendedero, dijo Shura apuntando a donde se veían varias sábanas colgadas y ropas blancas que eran ondeadas por el viento.

-La lavandería debe estar cerca, comentó Aioria.

En eso una lechuza apareció y se estrelló en el pecho de Alde.

-¿Pero qué es esto?, comentó el pequeño Brasileño que apenas se inmutó del golpe que recibió. Se agachó un poco y vio al pobre ave desmayada. –Hola amiguito, ¿Estás bien?

-Parece que trae algo en su pico, agregó Aioria.

Aioros tomó el sobre blanco y posteriormente lo leyó.

"La pista es el inicio de una nueva vida, seguida de un valioso regalo que encontraran en el templo de las doncellas".

-¿Eso quiere decir que la pista era para que viniéramos al templo de las doncellas?, preguntó Aioria.

-Eso parece, contestó Alde.

-¿Tendremos que entrar a buscarlo?, preguntó Shura.

-Me temo que sí, contestó el arquero.

-Pero hay miles de guardias custodiando el edificio, dijo Alde.

-Es cierto, ningún hombre tiene permitido entrar, comentó el pequeño león.

-Una cosa es irrumpir en la lavandería, que está prácticamente afuera,- Pero entrar y buscar dentro de las habitaciones es más complicado, no podremos pasar desapercibidos, agregó el español.

En eso Aioros que mantenía la mirada fija en el tendedero tuvo una idea.

-Entraremos disfrazados.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Sí- contestó el castaño, -Desde aquí puedo ver que hay algunas túnicas colgadas en el tendedero, las tomaremos y pasaremos disfrazados como doncellas.

-¡Yo no me disfrazaré de niña!- protestó el pequeño león.

-No pasaremos por doncellas- comentó Shura. – ¡Solo míranos!, Somos tan varoniles, y el español sacó el pecho en señal de orgullo.

-Ninguno tenemos facciones delicadas como Afrodita- comentó Alde.

-Ni tenemos el cabello largo como los demás- protestó Aioria.

-Nos cubriremos al cabello con las sábanas a modo de manto- comentó Aioros.

-No, hermano, no quiero- se quejó el pequeño leo.

-Si se te ocurre una mejor manera para entrar y no causar alboroto soy todo oídos, dijo el arquero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a sus compañeros.

Los otros tres guardaron silencio y entonces Aioros agregó:

-Bien, vayamos por las túnicas.

En eso el equipo verde llegó al templo pero por el ala izquierda.

-No veo a los demás- dijo DM.

-Tal vez ya entraron- dijo Camus.

En eso la última lechuza llego con su mensaje aterrizando elegantemente en una piedra frente a Mu y entregándole el sobre al pequeño.

-Oh, muchas gracias, dijo el peli lila pasando una mano acariciando la cabeza del ave.

-¡Dame, eso!, le dijo Kanon arrebatándole el sobre de las manos.

El menor de los gemelos leyó en voz alta el contenido.

"La pista es el inicio de una nueva vida, seguida de un valioso regalo que encontraran en el templo de las doncellas".

-¿Y ahora cómo entraremos?- Preguntó DM.

En eso Camus comento: -Miren hay unos barriles en frente de esa puerta, podríamos escondernos en ellos y así nos llevarían hasta adentro.

-¡Excelente idea franchute!- Dijo Kanon esbozando una sonrisa y dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Camus.

Entonces el equipo verde corrió hasta donde estaban los barriles y DM fue el primero en abrir uno, cuando se iban a asomar a ver que tenían Camus dijo:

-¡Alguien viene!

-Rápido-, comentó Kanon, -No hay tiempo para ver que hay dentro.

Tomó a Mu y lo aventó dentro del barril mientras el pequeño estaba todo asustado, después tomó a Camus y también lo introdujo, solo se escuchó sonido de agua y posteriormente cerro la tapa.

DM abrió otro barril y se aventó dentro y finalmente Kanon hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, se escuchó la voz de un guardia. –Lleven estos barriles de vino a la cava en el sótano, agregó.

-Sí señor, contestaron otros tres soldados.

De vuelta a la parte frontal del edificio, los miembros del equipo azul se escondieron detrás de un arbusto en el jardín, en eso un guardia pasaba caminando por ahí y los pequeños lo tomaron desprevenido por la espalda, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Una vez desmayado el hombre lo desvistieron.

-Oigan, un momento, dijo Shaka. –Milo y yo somos muy pequeños como para pasar por soldados.

-Es cierto, comentó Afrodita alarmado y volteando a ver a su capitán a ver que decía.

-Mmm… pensó el peli azul, -Entonces lo que haremos es que Afrodita y yo ingresaremos disfrazados de guardias, abriremos una ventana y así podrán entrar ustedes.

-¡Excelente idea!, dijo el escorpión.

Así, el equipo azul espero a que apareciera otro guardia y repitió el mismo ataque desvistiéndolo y así Saga y Afrodita se pusieron las ropas de estos.

-¿Cómo nos vemos?, preguntó el peli turquesa a Milo y Shaka después de ponerse el casco.

-Como ¿soldados?, contestó interrogante el rubio.

-¡Qué horror!- dijo Afrodita ante la respuesta de su compañero. –Siento que estos colores no van con tono de piel.

Los demás lo miraron sin entender a qué se refería y finalmente Saga rompió el silencio.

-Bien vayamos al templo.

Entonces los dos mayores salieron de su escondite y se encaminaron a la entrada principal.

-Hola compañero, bonita tarde ¿verdad?, dijo Afrodita saludando a otro guardia que se encontraba custodiando la puerta.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Y esas niñerías?, contestó el soldado.

Saga dio un codazo a su compañero, sin decir nada.

-Ah, nada, contestó el sueco tratando de fingir la voz.

En eso el mayor de los gemelos iba a ingresar al templo, cuando el guardia lo detuvo de un brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?, le preguntó, Ya casi es hora de que regresen las doncellas del palacio del maestro y tenemos que esperar a que entren todas.

-Ah, sí, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, contestó el geminiano también fingiendo su voz. Después dirigió la mirada hacía donde estaban escondidos Shaka y Milo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza a la izquierda y movió los ojos hacia una ventana.

Los pequeños entendieron lo que quería decir su líder y en puntillas se dirigieron a la ventana.

En eso aparecieron alrededor de 20 doncellas adolescentes que venían caminando mientras platicaban.

-Ay no soporto al maestro Gigas, decía una, -siento que me desviste con la mirada.

-Es un viejo libidinoso, comentó otra frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada que ver con el gran maestro, contestó la primera.

-Estoy tan cansada y todavía nos falta servir la cena, agregó una tercera.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, dijo el guardia babeando al ver a las jovencitas.

Ellas no contestaron y pasaron de largo sin si quiera voltearlo a ver. Había niveles en el santuario y ellas eran bastante elitistas, solo trataban con caballeros, Gigas o el gran patriarca.

-Ahh, bellas, susurro Afrodita suspirando con la mirada perdida.

Saga dio otro codazo al peli turquesa para hacerlo volver en sí.

Una vez que entraron todas, Saga se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la entrada.

-¿Pero ahora a dónde vas?, preguntó de nueva cuenta el guardia.

Saga se detuvo y respiró profundo para mantener la calma.

-Oh! Por Athena pero si es la doncella más hermosa que jamás haya visto, dijo el peli azul, apuntando a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde?, dijo el soldado volteando a donde había apuntado el mayor de los gemelos.

En eso Saga tomó su casco y golpeó fuertemente al guardia en la cabeza haciendo que este se desmayase.

-¿Qué haces? A este paso vamos a tener solo guardias descerebrados en todo el santuario de tanto golpe en la cabeza, comentó Afrodita poniendo ambas manos en la cintura dejando ver su molestia, - Además si alguien lo ve van a descubrirnos.

-Ya me tenía cansado- contestó el peli azul poniéndose de nueva cuenta el casco, -tenemos que entrar de una vez, ayúdame a esconderlo.

Y entre los dos arrastraron al guardia detrás de un arbusto.

Después abrieron la puerta, Afrodita asomó sólo la cabeza para revisar el terreno, en eso Saga lo empujó y ambos entraron al templo. Posteriormente se dirigieron a la ventana que Saga les había señalado a los pequeños y la abrieron. El líder del equipo azul se asomó por esta y le tendió la mano a Shaka que fue el primero en entrar.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, preguntó.

-Teníamos que esperar a que entraran todas las doncellas para no levantar sospechas, dijo Afro quitándose el casco de soldado y Saga hizo lo mismo.

-Y ahora ¿por dónde empezamos?, preguntó Milo.

-Opino que empecemos por la planta alta, sugirió el líder del equipo, -Este templo es tan grande que podremos tardar el resto del día en buscar en todas las habitaciones si no nos apresuramos.

-Bien, contestaron los demás.

-Milo…, agregó el gemelo, trata de no hacer ruido.

-Tranquilízate jefe, dijo el escorpión, -soy un ninja silencioso, y se dio una maroma y al caer se pegó a la pared simulando ser un espía. Pero al hacer su acrobacia le pegó a un pedestal que tenía un jarrón arriba haciendo que este cayera.

-Cuidado, susurró Shaka corriendo a atrapar el jarrón.

-Eso es lo que me temo, dijo Saga llevándose una mano a la frente y lamentándose.

El pequeño Milo solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía apenado.

-No volverá a pasar, agregó el escorpión.

-Eso espero, contestó el peli azul.

Y posteriormente se separaron.

Mientras en el ala derecha del templo, el equipo rojo estaba terminando de ponerse sus atuendos.

En eso alguien se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo afuera?, preguntó un soldado.

Shura y Alde voltearon a ver al guardia y este último se asustó al ver a los aprendices.

-Oh por Atena! ¿Qué les pasó?, dijo el soldado asustado.

-¿Cómo?, preguntó Alde fingiendo la voz.

-Su rostro, agregó el guardia llevándose una mano al rostro y con la otra señaló a los aprendices.

-¿Cómo que qué nos pasó?, contesto Shura molesto.

-Creo que simplemente son feas, susurró otro soldado a su compañero que estaba en shock y que finalmente sólo asintó.

-¡Escuché eso!, protestó Shura.

En eso Aioros los interrumpió fingiendo la voz.

-Eh, estábamos terminando de recoger la ropa que ya se secó, mientras descolgaba unas sábanas que habían quedado en el tendedero.

-oh, pero que hermosos ojos tienes, le dijo uno de los dos soldados viendo fijamente a los ojos al arquero.

-¿Eh?, preguntó Aioros poniéndose nervioso ante la actitud del guardia.

-Vamos, permíteme ayudarte, dijo el hombre tomando las sábanas que traía en las manos el castaño.

-Estamos un poco hambrientos dijo el otro guardia acercándose al español, -y veníamos a pedirles que nos prepararan algún aperitivo.

-Estamos ocupadas, contestó cortante Shura también fingiendo la voz y mostrando un gesto de enfado.

-Vamos, no vamos a quitarles mucho tiempo además es su deber como doncellas servir a todos los caballeros, agregó el soldado que hablaba con el peli negro.

Shura, se detuvo y miró con enojo al arquero mientras los pequeños Aioria y Alde se mantenían a distancia prudente mientras terminaban de recoger el resto de las sábanas.

-Eres muy linda, le decía el primer guardia a Aioros mientras trataba de buscarle la cara para verlo mejor.

-Jijiji, gracias, contestó Aioros tomando un poco de la sabana que tenía puesta a modo de manto para cubrirse un poco.

Aioria miró molesto al soldado y estaba por darle un golpe, pero Alde lo detuvo.

-Vamos, dijo el guardia guiando con una mano al arquero hacia donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Shura se aceró al castaño y lo alejó un poco del guardia y ambos se acercaron a Alde y Aioria. –Si nos permites un momento, le dijo.

Entonces el español le susurró a sus compañeros: -Nos van a descubrir.

-No si les seguimos la corriente, comentó el brasileño. –Yo sé cocinar, puedo preparar algo.

-Bien, dijo Aioros.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto ojos bellos?, gritó el soldado.

Aioros hizo un gesto de desagrado y contestó: -Ya vamos….

Entonces el equipo rojo entró en la cocina acompañados de los guardias.

Por otro lado, otros soldados terminaban de acomodar tres grandes barriles en la cava del santuario que se ubicaba en el sótano del templo de las doncellas y posteriormente se retiraron.

Una vez que no hubo más ruido, una de las tapas de los barriles se cayó y de él asomó la cabeza Camus.

-Parece que ya no hay nadie, susurro.

-Excelente, hip!, contestó el pequeño Mu que tenía hipo y la cara sonrojada.

-Vamos, hay que apresurarnos, dijo el pequeño francés saliendo de barril y una vez que tocó el piso dio unas pequeñas patadas en otro de los barriles, quitó la tapa y se asomó.

-¿DM?, ¿Hola?, dijo Camus.

-Ehh…contestó DM asomándose del barril y tratando de enfocar la mirada, -Hola Camus, no sabía que tú también eras gemelo Agregó.

-¿Qué?, preguntó el francés. – ¿A ver cuantos dedos ves?, dijo mostrándole dos dedos.

-¿Cuatro?, contestó el italiano poniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!, contestó el Camus llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de lamento.

-Hip!, fue lo único que dijo el pequeño lemuriano que no terminaba de salir de su barril.

-¿Kanon?, ¿Kanon?, preguntó el francés golpeando el último barril.

-¡Esto es vida!, contestó el gemelo quitando la tapa de su contenedor y asomando la cabeza. -Sí que hemos tenido suerte, agregó y dio un sorbo al vino.

-¿Qué nunca han tomado vino en su vida?, preguntó el francés molesto.

-No, contestaron los tres con una sonrisa y la cara encendida.

-Ay no, se quejó Camus. –Ahora tendré que batallar con tres borrachos y encontrar lo que sea a lo que se refería la tonta nota.

-Siempre había querido nadar en vino, dijo el menor de los gemelos mientras chapoteaba en su barril.

-Hay que salir de aquí, dijo Camus ayudando a Mu a salir de su contenedor.

-Hip!, contestó el peli lila mientras se colgaba del cuello del francés.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, dijo DM.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, los otros equipos nos ganaran, comentó Camus.

En eso el menor de los gemelos reaccionó, al imaginarse que perdía ante su hermano y Aioros, frunció el ceño y después agregó:

-Continuemos, e intentó salir de su contenedor pero resbaló y dado que sus reflejos no estaban como de costumbre se cayó al piso y terminó volteando su barril sobre el mismo.

-Ahahahahaa, se rió Kanon.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo, le pidió Camus a Mu.

Entonces los dos pequeños intentaron poner de pie a su líder, pero el peli lila tampoco podía mantener el equilibrio por lo que cayeron y ahora eran los tres los que estaban en el piso.

En eso se escuchó un grito: -Yiahhhh!

El barril de DM cayó al piso con todo y el italiano que aún estaba dentro.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?, dijo DM mientras caía.

-¿Qué está pasando?, preguntó Camus tratando de levantarse mientras Mu y Kanon seguían tirados en el piso sin parar de reír.

-Vas a morir… se escuchó una voz de niña.

-¡Quítate de encima! , dijo DM.

-¿Quién eres?, preguntó Camus molesto mientras sujetaba de los brazos a la intrusa.

-¡Soy Geist!, contestó haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre del francés.

-Una amazona…. Dijo sorprendido el pequeño acuario cuando vio la máscara -¿Se puede saber por qué quieres matar a DM? agregó.

-¿DM?, Así que ese es tu nombre…miserable!, contestó ella, volteando a ver al piso al italiano mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie. Ella hizo un movimiento de brazos, se soltó del agarre de Camus y se lanzó de nueva cuenta sobre el italiano.

-¡Estás loca! Yo ni siquiera te conozco, en mi vida te había visto, se defendió el aprendiz de cáncer.

-¡Por tu culpa han visto mi rostro!, le reclamó la amazona.

-Espera detente, le ordenó Camus volviendo a sujetarla de los brazos y alejándola de DM.

El italiano intentó ponerse de pie, lo cual logró unos segundos y después cayó boca abajo en el piso ya que no podía mantenerse de pie por lo borracho que estaba.

-Despídete de tus amigos porque será la última vez que los veas, le dijo Geist tomándolo de la playera, pero DM estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mira! Gritó Kanon, -hago angelitos de vino, mientras abría y cerraba sus brazos y piernas en un charco de licor.

Mu le festejó la gracia riendo y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ay no puede ser!, comentó Camus.

-¡Oie despierta!, le ordenó Geist a DM sacudiéndolo. Sin obtener respuesta del acusado.

-Arriba Kanon, le dijo el francés al gemelo jalándolo de un brazo. –Aioros y Saga deben aventajarnos bastante.

-¿Saga?... preguntó Kanon y agregó: -Antes mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos, pero….- hizo un puchero y finalmente empezó a lloriquear.

-Saga, buahhhh!

-Genial! Se lamentó Camus.

-Shhhhhh…. Le dijo Mu a su capitán llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio. –Hip!, van a hip! Descubrirnos.

-Me ha cambiado por ese inútil de Aioros, se quejó Kanon sujetándose del hombro de Camus que le estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos ustedes? Preguntó Geist molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Vete de aquí, le contestó Camus. – ¡Si no vas a ayudar no estorbes!

-¡El tonto de tu amigo tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!- le reclamó ella.

-Haz lo que quieras con él- contestó Camus exasperado.

-¡Saga! ¿Por qué?- se lamentó de nuevo Kanon llorando mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo de un sentón en el piso.

-Ya, ya, hip- le decía Mu mientras le sobaba el cabello como si fuera un cachorrito.

-¿Crees que se divierta más con el tonto de Aioros y por eso me cambio?- le preguntó el gemelo todavía llorando al lemuriano.

-Hip- contestó Mu negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se quejó Camus escondiendo la cara entre ambas manos.

En cuanto al equipo azul, sus integrantes se habían separado y cada uno de los aprendices se dedicó a inspeccionar diferentes habitaciones. En eso Afrodita abrió una puerta entró sigilosamente a la habitación dirigió la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo y chilló al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡Morí y estoy en los campos Elíseos!- dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Lo que el pequeño piscis veía era un enorme walking closet repleto de ropa y zapatos.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad, mientras abrazaba varias túnicas y olvidaba a qué había ido a ese lugar.

En cuanto a Saga, el peli azul avanzó por un pasillo, abrió una puerta y se topó con un enorme cuarto de baño. El gemelo se quedó inmóvil en la entrada abriendo los ojos muy ampliamente con la boca abierta, se talló los ojos para comprobar que lo que veía era real, y si lo era.

-Un baño –susurro y después gritó emocionado -¡yei!

Corrió adentrándose en la habitación y mientras lo hacía fue desvistiéndose hasta que se quitó toda la ropa y se introdujo en el agua.

-Ahhh, dijo con alivio el mayor de los gemelos, -Por fin podré asearme. Después de esa estúpida guerra quedé todo sucio.

Comenzó a tallarse los brazos, después se sumergió completamente en el agua y salió de nuevo y al igual que Afrodita olvidó que era a lo que había ido ahí.

Por otro lado, Shaka y Milo abrieron otra puerta y cuando el rubio estaba por entrar a la habitación el escorpión lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?, le preguntó Shaka.

Milo miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los veía y entonces entró a la habitación se pegó a la pared y comenzó a moverse pegado a esta.

-¿A caso te golpeaste la cabeza?, le dijo el rubio.

-Soy un ninja, silencioso…pero mortal, le contestó el pequeño que en esos momentos había topado con una cómoda.

Shaka entró a la habitación de lo más normal, se acercó a un pequeño buró y abrió el único cajón que este tenía, revolviendo diversos papeles, mientras Milo hacía lo propio rebuscando entre ropa.

En la cocina un concentrado Aldebarán se preparaba la merienda para los soldados que estaban sentados en una mesa vieja de madera que se notaba sólo era utilizada por el personal de cocina.

Aioros y Shura ponían la mesa cuando uno de los soldados tomó de una mano a Aioros y tirando de esta lo atrajo hacía si y le dijo: -Siéntate aquí conmigo, tu compañera puede terminar el trabajo, e hizo que el castaño se sentara a su lado.

-Ehhh… no me siento muy cómoda aprovechándome así de mis compañeras, contestó el arquero muy incómodo y tratando de alejarse del hombre.

-¡Tu, niña!, dijo el otro soldado mirando a Aioria, -¡Trame algo de beber!

Aioria solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y susurró: -Con mucho gusto…, y tomó una jarra de agua que estaba sobre una alacena y dándole la espalda a los guardias escupió en esta, posteriormente llenó el vaso del soldado.

-Ahh! Refrescante, Dijo el guardia al terminar de darle un trago a su vaso.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?, preguntó Shura muy sorprendido a Alde que no se alejaba del fogón.

-¿Esto?, solamente me imagino que si combino todos estos ingredientes algo bueno podría salir, contestó el brasileño.

Finalmente el pequeño Tauro terminó de cocinar, sirvió los alimentos en unos platos y Shura los llevó a la mesa dando uno a cada guardia. Entonces el soldado que había pedido agua a Aioria le dio una nalgada a Shura cuando este se retiraba.

Aioros abrió muy ampliamente los ojos y la boca sin poder decir nada. Shura por su parte, se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños y dijo:

-Eres hombre muerto.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó el soldado riendo.

Y en eso Shura dio media vuelta se quitó la sabana que tenía puesta a modo de manto y se abalanzó sobre el soldado a molerlo a golpes.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Preguntó el otro guardia que estaba al lado de Aioros mientras se ponía de pie muy molesto. En eso Aioria se le hechó encima.

-¿Aioria?, lo llamó el arquero muy sorprendido tratando de detener a su hermano.

El pequeño león se enfrascó en una ruda batalla a mano limpia con el hombre, pero al cabo de un minuto el pequeño salió triunfante sentándose en la espalda del soldado que yacía boca abajo mientras le amarraba manos y piernas con la sabana que había usado de manto y lo amordazó con el pañuelo que había sido la pista.

Por su parte Shura hizo lo propio con el guardia con el que estuvo luchando. Entonces Aioria se cruzó de brazos y adoptando una pose arrogante le dijo a su hermano mayor:

-Ya vámonos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

En eso Alde se acercó a la mesa, traía otros platos llenos de comida y al ver lo que ocurría dijo:

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Ya no van a comer?, el pequeño Tauro volteó a todos lados y haciendo un puchero agregó: ¡Awww! Tanto empeño que puse en preparar todo.

-No te preocupes Alde, la comida nunca está demás, le contestó el español.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y una joven entró en la cocina preguntando: ¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al ver a los aprendices y a los soldados atados la joven se sorprendió y cuando iba a gritar Aioros corrió a taparle la boca.

-No, no te asustes, le dijo el arquero, -No vamos a hacerte daño, somos aprendices y estamos aquí porque estamos siguiendo un rally que fue idea del patriarca.

La doncella tenía la respiración agitada y veía directamente a los ojos al arquero. Era una joven de unos 14 años, cabello negro amarrado en una especie de recogido y ojos color miel casi amarillos.

-Voy a soltarte ¿está bien? Pero prométeme que no vas a gritar, le dijo el castaño.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos y después de pensarlo asintió entonces él la soltó.

-Mi nombre es Aioros, y le tendió la mano para saludarla correctamente.

-Yo soy Sofía, contestó ella y estrechó la mano del aprendiz.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer empanadas de pollo?, le preguntó Alde con una sonrisa y agregó: -Recién hechecitas, mientras acercaba el plato a su nariz para respirar el rico aroma.

Ella lo miró detenidamente unos instantes, lo pensó un poco y algo insegura contestó: -Bueno.

Mientras Shura arrastraba a los soldados rehenes y los escondía en la alacena.

-Quédense aquí y no se muevan jajaja, les dijo el español.

Los soldados lo miraron con desdén y uno de ellos contestó: -Mmmghm, ya que estaban amordazados.

-Eso lo serás tú, le dijo Shura sacándole la lengua.

En tanto Sofía se sentaba a la mesa con Aioros y Alde para degustar lo que había preparado el chefcito.

-¡Oigan! Decía Aioria molesto, -Tenemos que continuar.

-Tranquilo Aioria, le contestó su hermano mayor, -En unos momentos continuaremos no seas impaciente, vamos a probar lo que preparó Alde.

El pequeño león se cruzó de brazos muy molesto. En eso Shura llegó y también se sentó a la mesa y mientras los aprendices y la doncella charlaban Aioria aprovechó que estaban distraídos y se escabulló de la cocina hacía el recibidor del templo. Ahí se topó con el equipo verde.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, le preguntó Camus a Aioria.

Aioria frunció el ceño y volteándole la cara a Camus le dijo:

-¿Yo? ¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí?

Camus y Mu llevaban a rastras a Kanon y luchaban por mantenerse en pie mientras Geist llevaba a DM que estaba en modo zombie.

-Saaagaaa, murmuraba llorosamente el gemelo lamentándose.

Al notar el estado en que estaban el pequeño leo les preguntó:

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?

-¡Tu! Dijo finalmente Kanon echándosele encima a Aioria. –Si Aioros me quita a mi hermano, yo le quitaré al suyo, muajajajaja!

-¡Estás loco! ¡Quítateme de encima! Le reclamó el pequeño tratando de escapar.

-No, Kanon…Hip! Le pidió Mu tratando de detenerlo.

Por su parte Camus sólo se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Geist y DM.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que terminé ayudándote, le dijo la amazona a Camus.

-Porque al final de cuentas…hip… DM es más molesto que…hip ponerle limón a una herida…hip o tener una chinche, le contestó Mu.

-Te oí… enano…, contestó DM sin poder articular bien las palabras.

-¿Siempre sabes todo?, le preguntó la niña sorprendida al lemuriano.

En eso DM pareció reaccionar y empujó a Geist diciendo: -Yo puedo soloooo, y en eso volvió a caer al piso llevándose de paso consigo a la amazona.

Camus solo giró los ojos en gesto de fastidio y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la segunda planta dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, en la segunda planta Afrodita estaba probándose algunas túnicas y admiraba su figura en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Pero que bien se ven en mí estos ropajes- decía sin quitar la mirada del espejo.

En eso se escuchó un ruido y una risita.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el sueco asustado.

En eso apareció una doncella de piel morena y cabello café oscuro y ojos negros.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo, ¿Eh?- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mmm más o menos- le contesto el aprendiz frunciendo el ceño.

-Te ves muy bien- le dijo ella volteando a verlo de arriba abajo, -pero como que te falta algo, agregó ella poniendo una mano en el mentón y haciendo de actitud pensativa.

Afrodita se sorprendió y rápido volvió a verse en el espejo para evaluar qué era lo que le podría hacer falta a un ser tan perfecto como a él.

-¡Ah ya sé!- Dijo la doncella y se acercó a un mueble y empezó a buscar en los cajones de donde tomó un delineador negro y posteriormente se acercó al pequeño.

-¡Listo!- comentó ella admirando su obra maestra.

Afrodita se acercó lo más que pudo al espejo y empezó a ver desde distintos ángulos su rostro para poder apreciar mejor el lunar que la doncella le había dibujado sobre uno de sus pómulos.

-¡Genial!, me gusta- contestó el pequeño muy emocionado.

Entonces los dos se pusieron a platicar y a probar distintos looks.

Al llegar a la segunda planta Camus abrió una puerta y se asomó sigilosamente a ver que había dentro y cuál sería su sorpresa de que era un gran cuarto de baño y en el piso pudo apreciar ropa y zapatos de un soldado. Se sorprendió pensando que a lo mejor podrían descubrirlo, se asomó sigilosamente un poco más y a lo lejos pudo ver a Saga chapoteando en el agua. Entonces Camus se dio cuenta que la ropa en el piso pertenecía al capitán del equipo azul. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y se le ocurrió una idea para ganar ventaja para su equipo. Se agachó lo más silencioso que pudo, tomó la ropa y los zapatos y así como entró se retiró.

Una vez fuera aventó la ropa por una ventana y continuó su camino y al abrir la puerta de otra habitación se topó de frente con Shaka y Milo, este último se le lanzó encima dando una patada y tumbando al pequeño francés al piso.

-¿Camus?, preguntó el griego sentado sobre su pecho.

-Hola Milo, contestó el pequeño tosiendo ya que con el golpe su amigo le sacó el aire.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?, lo cuestionó Shaka.

-Buscando mi pista, ¿por qué me saltaste encima como loco?, le reclamó al escorpión.

-Soy un ninja…dijo Milo

-Sí, sí, silencioso pero mortal- a completó la frase Shaka con un tono de fastidio.

-¡Oye!- Le reclamó el pequeño -Se escucha mejor cuando yo lo digo, agregó molesto el griego.

-Quítate, dijo Camus empujando a Milo y haciendo que este cayera en el piso.

En eso se escucharon algunas voces de chicas que venían por el pasillo.

-Rápido nos van a ver, dijo Shaka tomando del brazo a sus compañeros y llevándolos a otra habitación.

Mientras en la cocina el equipo rojo estaba terminando de degustar los deliciosos platillos preparados por Aldebarán.

-Todo estaba exquisito, comentó Aioros.

-Ahh, esto compensó lo que no pudimos comer en el comedor, dijo Shura mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, contestó Alde muy halagado.

Mientras Sofía, la doncella, no quitaba la mirada del arquero quien al sentirse observado cruzó miradas con ella, quien finalmente se sonrojo. En eso escucharon mucho ruido que provenía de la alacena donde habían encerrado a los guardias.

-¿Pero qué demonios les ocurre ahora?, preguntó molesto Shura poniéndose de pie para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

El español abrió la puerta y se percató que el soldado al que Aioria había amordazado lucía desesperado y estaba empezando a tomar un color azulado.

-¡Se está ahogando!, exclamó sorprendido Alde.

-Rápido Shura, desamárralo, le ordenó Aioros.

El pequeño obedeció a su capitán y le quitó el pañuelo de la boca al soldado.

-Listo ¡ya está!, dijo Shura con el pedazo de tela en la mano y volteando a ver sus compañeros en señal de aprobación.

En eso Sofía se sorprende se levanta de su asiento y le arrebata el pañuelo al español.

-¿De dónde haz sacado esto?, le pregunto.

-Es la pista del rally que te comenté que estamos haciendo- contestó Aioros, -¿Sucede algo con eso?

-Cuando somos seleccionadas para ser doncellas de la casa del gran patriarca nos entregan un pañuelo como este- comentó ella. Y después cuando llegamos a esta casa nos entregan un relicario como este- dijo señalando a su cuello.

-Eso es a lo que se refería la carta de la lechuza- dijo Shura con una sonrisa triunfante.

En eso Alde grita: -¡El soldado! ¡No respira!, mientras apuntaba al pobre hombre desmayado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó muy preocupado Shura y después corrió hasta donde estaba Aioros se colgó de su cuello y en tono lloroso se quejó: -Soy muy joven para ser un asesino….

-¿Lo hemos matado?- cuestionó Alde a quien se le empezaba a quebrar la voz y a ponérsele los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquilos- contestó Aioros quitándose a Shura y tratando se calmar al pequeño Alde. –Necesita primeros auxilios, agregó el arquero y rápidamente volteó a ver a Sofía.

-A mí ni me miren- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos, -yo soy una simple doncella no sé nada de reanimación.

-Rápido hay que hacer algo- dijo Shura, -se está poniendo cada vez más azul…

-Ay no- murmuró Aioros y muy a su pesar se acercó hasta el soldado, se puso de rodillas, respiró profundo y cerrando los ojos se dispuso darle respiración de boca a boca y justo cuando le estaba dando reanimación se abre la puerta de la cocina y entra Aioria gritando tratando de quitarse de encima a Kanon, que intentaba de abrazarlo dando tropezones.

-¡Te dije que me dejarás en paz!- renegó el pequeño leo.

-¡Te tengo!- decía triunfante el gemelo atrapándolo en gran abrazo de oso.

-Hip!- fue lo único que pronunció el pequeño Mu que venía detrás de ellos.

-Esta casa está muy bonitaaaa- dijo DM que venía trastabillando chocando con cuanta cosa tenía en frente y seguido muy de cerca por Geist.

En eso Kanon que había quedado justo en frente de Aioros y al verlo inclinado sobre el soldado gritó: -¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Aioria se quedó petrificado, Mu se tapó los ojos, DM empezó a carcajearse ante la escena y Shura divisó a Geist, que estaba parada a un costado del pequeño cáncer. En eso el español corrió para acercarse a la amazona empujando a DM.

-¡Mi querida Dulcinea!, dijo Shura tomando una de sus manos dándole un beso como gesto de caballerosidad.

Ella se asustó y retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Aioros besó a un guardia jajajajaja!- dijo por fin Kanon soltando al pequeño Aioria y llevándose ambas manos al estómago que le dolía de tanto reír.

El arquero se apartó del soldado que ya había vuelto en sí y dijo: -Espera, no es lo que parece…

-¿Qué más puede parecer el que tú tengas tu lengua en su boca?- contestó divertido el gemelo.

-¿Lengua?, no es cierto, se defendió el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Aioros estaba tratando de revivir al soldado, agregó Alde mientras ayudaba al pequeño Mu a mantenerse de pie.

-Sí, así le dicen ahora, jajajaja- dijo con ironía DM.

-Mi hermano jamás haría algo así- contestó el pequeño Aioria empujando a DM.

El Arquero frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y se defendió.

-Siempre tienes que tergiversar las cosas- dijo refiriéndose a Kanon.

-Espera a que se entere Saga ajajajajaja-, contestó el gemelo burlonamente.

Aioros se sorprendió y entonces Kanon agregó:

-Cuando sepa de tu heroico besito ya no querrá ser tu amigo y así recuperaré a mi hermano muajajaja- y mientras decía eso hacía un gesto malicioso con las manos como villano de película.

Por su parte, Shura intentó de nuevo acercarse a Geist y le dijo:

-Mi bella dama no tienes nada que temer yo te defenderé de estos borrachos.

Geist no supo que decir ante el gesto de caballerosidad del español, de hecho se notaba incomoda ante tanta atención y trató de nueva cuenta de escapar de él escondiéndose detrás de DM.

-Ehh, no necesito que me protejan-, le contestó la amazona tomando un brazo de DM para poner algún obstáculo entre ambos.

-¡Ey!, déjame, dijo DM volteando a ver a la niña mientras esta ahora lo tomaba por los hombros.

Shura frunció el ceño al notar la cercanía de ambos y desafiante dijo: -¡No te interpondrás entre nosotros cangrejo! Y se le lanzó en cima.

En eso el soldado que había causado todo el revuelo terminó de volver en sí y empezó a gritar: -¡Auxilio! ¡Intrusos!

Y de repente alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayase.

-¡Alde!, mira que has hecho, lo reprendió Aioros.

-Lo siento, pero si no hacía algo otros soldados podrían oír y descubrirnos, contestó el brasileño.

-¿Tú crees que no habrán notado nada?, dijo Sofía cruzándose de brazos y en tono sarcástico.

Entonces Kanon la vio y se a cercó a ella empujando a Aioros que estaba justo frente a ella, haciendo que el castaño cayera sobre el soldado desmayado.

-Hola preciosidad, dijo el gemelo con el rostro sonrojado por el alcohol, puso una sonrisa coqueta y pasó un brazo por el hombro de la doncella.

La primera reacción de ella fue de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después se molestó al sentir invadido su espacio personal y finalmente abofeteó a Kanon.

-¡Pero que atrevido!, le dijo Sofía mientras lo ignoraba y se acercaba al arquero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Por otro lado, Camus, Shaka y Milo se encontraban escondidos en un closet de blancos.

-Quita tu codo de mi ojo, le exigió Shaka a Milo.

-Ayy, me estás pisando, le reclamó Camus volteando a ver al griego.

-Ustedes son los que no me dejan espacio, se defendió el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

Y los tres empezaron a empujarse, mientras en el pasillo una doncella, que apenas era una niña, venía pasando por ahí justo en el momento en que la puerta cedió a los empujones de los aprendices haciendo que estos aplastaran a la pobre chica.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- le reclamó Camus a Milo.

-¿Yo? ¡Fueron ustedes!- contestó el griego.

-Vámonos de aquí, van a descubrirnos- dijo Shaka poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

Entonces el rubio tomó de un brazo a Milo y se lo llevó con él dejando al pobre Camus con la niña que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?, preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza que le dolía por el golpe, en eso vio a Camus que no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo como sus amigos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-, preguntó a duras penas la chica.

-Estas sangrando-fue la respuesta del francés.

Ella rápidamente se llevó una mano a la nariz y se percató que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

-Debió a haber sido por el golpe-, dijo el pequeño acercándose a la doncella y agregó: -Permíteme ayudarte.

Camus sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo que les habían dado de pista y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre a la niña. Ella lo detuvo tomando su mano y mirando fijamente el pañuelo le preguntó:

-¿De dónde haz sacado esto?

-¿Esto?, preguntó el francés, -Es sólo un tonto pañuelo.

-No, no lo es, le contestó ella muy seria.

-¿No?, preguntó él extrañado.

-Cuando nos seleccionan para ser doncellas del patriarca nos entregan un pañuelo como ese y después cuando llegamos aquí nos dan un relicario como regalo- le dijo la niña mientras seguía sentada en el piso.

-¿En serio?, preguntó Camus. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después cayó en cuenta de que la frase de la carta de la lechuza podría referirse a eso.

Entonces instintivamente llevó una mano hacia el cuello de la niña y sin querer la acarició, ella inocentemente se sonrojó y empezó a coquetearle pensando que el pequeño lo había hecho por que le gustaba.

Mientras en el baño Saga se veía las manos y se daba cuenta que estaban muy arrugadas.

-Cielos ya no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo aquí será mejor que salga- se dijo a sí mismo el mayor de los gemelos.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se supone que había dejado su ropa.

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! Yo había dejado mi ropa justo aquí- pensó.

En eso se escucharon algunas voces de mujeres y el gemelo se preocupó.

-¡Oh no, alguien viene!,- volteó a todos lados pero no había donde esconderse, sólo los pilares y corrió a ocultarse detrás de uno de ellos.

Finalmente un grupo de jóvenes entró al baño, venían cubiertas de finas batas de baño. El gemelo comenzó a sudar frio sin saber qué hacer, no había manera de que él pudiera salir de la habitación sin que las doncellas llegaran a verlo desnudo.

-Ahh… por fin podremos relajarnos por un momento- dijo una de ellas.

Otra más se acercó un poco al agua y sumergió uno de sus pies. -El agua está deliciosamente tibia-, comentó.

-No puedo esperar a meterme, dijo otra.

Al escuchar eso último el gemelo se estresó, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que ellas quisieran entrar y se toparan de frente con un aprendiz tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Entonces Saga respiró profundo para tomar valor y cerrando los ojos salió de su escondite cubriendo con sus manos sus partes más sensibles.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un hombre desnudo!- Gritó una de las doncella tapándose los ojos.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritaron todas las demás brincando y haciendo un escándalo.

Saga abrió los ojos y optó por salir corriendo de ahí en lo que las chicas gritaban despavoridas. El gemelo abrió la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto de baño se estrelló con Shaka y Milo.

-¿Saga?, preguntó Shaka.

-¿pero qué te pasó? ¿Y tu ropa? Le dijo Milo volteándolo a ver de arriba abajo sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vámonos de aquí, les contestó el peli azul.

Mientras Afrodita seguía charlando con su nueva amiga explicándole porqué estaban ahí.

-¿A sí que un rally? ¿Eh?, preguntó la doncella viendo fijamente al sueco.

-Si, esta es la pista que nos trajo hasta aquí, contestó el pequeño.

-oh, ya veo dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que es verdad?, dijo entusiasmado Afrodita al ver que su compañera no se sorprendía de ver el pañuelo.

Ella asintió y agregó: -Cuando nos seleccionan para ser doncellas nos entregan un pañuelo justo como el tuyo y posteriormente cuando llegamos aquí nos entregan un relicario.

La joven se puso de pie, se dirigió a una cómoda de dónde sacó un alhajero y le mostró el dichoso relicario al peli turquesa.

-¡Es la pista del rally!, dijo Afrodita muy entusiasmado. -¿Podrías prestármelo?

Ella no contestó, lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente le contestó:

-Está bien, pero deberás prometerme algo…

-¿Qué cosa?, preguntó el sueco.

-Que volverás aquí para seguir charlando de moda y belleza, dijo ella muy seria.

-¡Por supuesto!- Contestó Afrodita dando un salto. –Con mucho gusto regresaré aquí.

La doncella le entregó el relicario al peli turquesa, se abrazaron y se despidieron.

-Te veo luego- dijo Afrodita guiñándole un ojo a su nueva amiga.

Entonces Afrodita salió corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para ir a buscar al resto de su equipo. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa que no tuvo que hacerlo porque se topó de frente con ellos.

-¡Afro! ¡Ahí estas!- dijo el pequeño Milo al verlo.

-¡Ya tengo la piisssstaaaa…! Dijo sorprendido Afrodita y agregó ¡Oh! ¡Por Athena! ¡Saga cúbrete!, al ver que su capitán no llevaba ropa.

-¡Ay Afrodita! Pero si así me gusta estar a mí-, dijo en tono sarcástico el mayor de los gemelos.

-Como quieras, pero con ese cabello mojado y estando así vas a coger un resfriado, contestó el peli turquesa en tono preocupado.

-¿No me digas?, le dijo Saga molesto.

-Oigan, por aquí estaba el closet de blancos donde nos escondimos hace unos momentos, podríamos tomar una toalla para que te cubras, intervino Shaka volteando a ver a Saga.

-Excelente idea, dijo el gemelo.

Por su parte, Camus seguía tratando de convencer a la pequeña niña para que le diera su relicario.

-Anda mon cheri, le decía el pequeño haciendo uso de su galanura francesa.

-Ahh-, suspiró emocionada la pequeña colgándosele de un brazo.

-solo si prometes darme un beso, agregó esta.

Camus puso cara de preocupación, no quería besar a una niña, sentía que era un gran dilema pero en eso levantó la mirada y del otro lado del pasillo pudo ver al equipo azul que venía corriendo directamente a donde ellos estaban.

-¡Demonios!- Pensó y cerrando los ojos le dio un beso rapidísimo a la niña.

Ella sonrió y le entregó el relicario. Entonces el pequeño se puso de pie y salió corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que el equipo azul lo alcanzara. Mientras huía Camus se reflexionó que después de todo no había sido tan malo besar a una niña. Es más ni siquiera le había desagradado.

-¡Espera! Le gritó la doncella. –Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…

-Camus- contestó él guiñándole un ojo.

En eso el equipo azul llegó al closet de blancos que estaba justo a espaldas de la niña y Shaka le pasó una toalla a Saga para que se cubriera de la cintura para abajo.

-¡Ey Camus lleva un relicario en las manos!, dijo Milo apuntando a hacia donde estaba el francés.

-¡Es cierto!, el relicario- dijo Afrodita recordando que ellos también tenían su pista y se lo mostró al resto de su equipo. – ¡Vámonos! Ya lo tengo, es por lo que veníamos.

Y no había terminado de decirlo cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entró una docena de soldados que habían sido alarmados desde una ventana por el grupo de jóvenes que vieron a Saga en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Deténganse intrusos!, les ordenó uno de ellos.

De pronto uno de los guardias se topó de frente con Camus, quien logró esquivarlo por unos centímetros y posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina a buscar al resto de su equipo.

-No podrás escapar, le advirtió el soldado.

Y estaba a punto de agarrarlo pero Milo se percató de eso y le gritó a su amigo:

-¡Cuidado Camus!

Sin pensarlo el griego se subió al barandal y se lanzó desde el segundo piso colgándose del candelabro que adornaba el recibidor, se balanceo en él y finalmente se dejó caer sobre el soldado pero con el impulso que llevaba arroyó también Camus.

-Milo ¡No!, gritó Saga intentando detenerlo en vano.

-¡Wow, Ahora sí eres un ninja!, dijo Shaka riendo.

Entonces los dos pequeños y el guardia fueron a parar a la cocina donde se estrellaron con el pequeño Aioria.

-¿Otra vez tú?, preguntó molesto Aioria al ver que Camus lo había golpeado.

-No fue culpa mía- se defendió el francés.

-¡Milo! ¿Estás bien? -Dijo sorprendido Aioria ayudando a levantarse a su amigo.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina voltearon a ver a los pequeños para ver que ocurría.

-¡Un soldado, hip!- dijo Mu apuntando al hombre que yacía en el suelo aplastado por los aprendices.

-Rápido hay que detenerlo antes de que vengan más- agregó Alde.

Y no terminaba de decir eso cuando ingresó un grupo de unos seis soldados.

-Están detenidos chiquillos malcriados- dijo el líder.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen- contestó Kanon tambaleándose pero con mucha decisión atacó al capitán de los guardias.

Shura y DM continuaban peleando entre ellos pero al percatarse de todo el escandalo pararon y vieron a los soldados. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, asintieron y se lanzaron a atacar a los hombres. Por su parte Aioria, Milo, Camus, Alde y Mu hicieron lo mismo.

No había pasado ni tres minutos cuando los pobres soldados eran atacados por una lluvia de golpes propinados por los aprendices y al poco tiempo quedaron tumbados boca abajo con una montaña de niños sobre ellos.

-Jajaja, son unos inútiles- dijo Kanon triunfante.

A la par que esto ocurría en el recibidor se armaba otra pelea entre los cinco soldados restantes, Shaka, Afrodita y Saga.

-Ven acá chiquillo escurridizo, le decía un guardia a Shaka mientras intentaba atraparlo.

Pero el rubio era demasiado rápido para el hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó a sus espaldas, lo empujó y lo derribó para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca.

Por su parte Afrodita estaba rodeado por dos soldados que se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra él, pero el sueco dio un salto y los pobres hombres chocaron de frente uno contra el otro quedando desmayados por el impacto.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, dijo sonriente el peli turquesa.

Mientras Saga esquivaba los golpes de los otros dos guardias haciendo lo que podía con una sola mano ya que con la otra detenía la toalla.

-Saga deja de estar jugando tenemos que irnos, le dijo Shaka molesto al gemelo.

Entonces Saga se movió a la velocidad de la luz, les dio una patada en el estómago a cada uno de los soldados lanzándolos al piso y dejándolos inconscientes. Inmediatamente después el equipo rojo corrió a la cocina a buscar a Milo.

-¡Milo! Vámonos de aquí, no tardaran en venir más soldados, dijo Saga.

-¡Saga!, dijo sonriente Kanon al ver a su hermano y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Kanon? Pero que….-Contestó el mayor extrañado ante el gesto cariñoso de su gemelo, en eso percibió un extraño olor que provenía de su hermano y agrego: -¿Por qué hueles a alcohol?

–Espera a que te cuente lo que ha hecho Aioros- fue la respuesta del menor.

-¡No!- gritó el arquero saltando sobre Kanon para evitar que lo pusiera una vez más en ridículo.

Pero al saltar sobre los hermanos los tres fueron a dar al piso y con todo el escándalo Saga perdió su toalla.

-¡Ahhh! Gritaron Sofía y Geist tapándose los ojos.

-¿Por qué no tienes ropa?, preguntó extrañado DM.

Al escuchar la pregunta del italiano Camus se puso nervioso ante la idea de que pudieran descubrir que fue él el responsable de que el gemelo hubiera perdido su ropa.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder vámonos!, dijo Afro levantando a Saga mientras este último intentaba cubrirse de nuevo con la toalla.

Entonces Shaka tomó a Milo y el equipo azul salió huyendo del templo de las doncellas.

-¡No!, gritó Camus cuando los vio salir y pensó que todo su esfuerzo y hasta el sacrificio de besar a una niña iba a ser en vano, se puso de pie y les dijo al resto de su equipo:

-¡Ya tengo la pista, me adelantaré al templo del patriarca, ustedes síganme! Y salió corriendo tras el equipo azul.

El pequeño Mu se puso de pie a como pudo y salió corriendo tras el francés.

-¡Quítateme de encima!, le dijo molesto Kanon a Aioros empujándolo. – ¡Siempre tienes que interponerte entre Saga y yo!

-¿Ehh?, contesto extrañado el castaño ante la idea de que Kanon estuviera celoso de él.

Entonces el gemelo se puso de pie tambaleándose al igual que DM y apoyándose uno en el otro se dirigieron a la salida.

-¡Todos ya tienen su pista! ¡Y nosotros seguimos sin saber que es!, reclamó molesto Aioria.

-¡Yo sé que es!- Contestó Sofía.

-¿Qué es?, dijeron todos los miembros del equipo rojo

-Esto- y se quitó el relicario que llevaba colgando en su cuello.

-¿Un relicario?, preguntó extrañado Alde.

-Es igual al que traía en su mano Afro, agregó Shura.

-¿Podrías dárnoslo?, preguntó amablemente Aioros a la doncella.

-Solo si prometen devolvérmelo después, contestó ella con la esperanza de volver a ver al arquero.

-Te lo prometo- contestó él.

Entonces ella le entregó el relicario y el equipo rojo se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Aioros despidiéndose de la doncella.

-De nada- dijo ella sonriente.

-Y una disculpa por todo este desastre- agregó el castaño.

-Váyanse ya, le contestó ella, -No deben de tardar en venir más soldados y si los encuentran aquí jamás llegaran a tiempo para su siguiente pista.

El equipo rojo asintió, mientras Shura se despedía de Geist.

-Disculpa que te tenga que dejar en un lugar como este- pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber.

Ella no dijo nada solo miró con cara de extrañeza. Él tomó su mano y se la beso en gesto de caballerosidad y se retiró con el resto de su equipo.

Mientras el equipo azul estaba por llegar al templo del patriarca.

-¿Cómo es que alguien puede perder así nomás su ropa?, le preguntó Milo a Saga mientras corrían escaleras arriba.

-Pues… quise tomar un corto baño por lo sucio que terminé de la pelea en el comedor y cuando menos pensé mi ropa había desaparecido- contestó apenado Saga.

-Jajajajaja- se rieron los otros tres integrantes de su equipo.

Al gemelo no le hizo gracia y frunció el ceño. En eso llegaron al templo del patriarca, abrieron las puertas y corrieron al gran salón.

-¡La tenemos!- gritó Afrodita mientras agitaba la mano con la que sostenía el relicario.

De pronto Milo le arrebató la joya al peli turquesa y corrió directo a Gigas, el viejo al ver que el pequeño escorpión corría directo a él, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para protegerse del impacto que seguramente iba a recibir al echársele encima el pequeño. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y cuando Gigas tuvo el valor de voltear a ver qué había ocurrido Milo estaba frente a él sosteniendo el relicario.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, le preguntó extrañado Milo.

-¿Eh?, contestó el viejo sin poder creer que Milo estuviera tan tranquilo viéndolo fijamente.

-¡Hemos ganado!, grito emocionado Saga.

-Aún no termina el rally-, contestó el viejo frunciendo el ceño y al darse cuenta del estado del gemelo agregó: -¡Por todos los dioses Saga! ¿Qué forma es esa de andar por el santuario? ¿Dónde quedó tu decencia?

-En el baño, contestó Milo riendo.

Shaka le dio un ligero codazo al griego y Saga volteó molesto a ver al pequeño.

En eso apareció Camus corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está!, dijo a duras penas con la respiración entre cortada de tanto esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, contestó Gigas tomando el relicario que el francés le ofrecía.

-¿Estás bien?, le preguntó Milo a Camus poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Camus apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y solamente asintió en respuesta a su amigo.

-¿Y el resto de tu equipo?, preguntó extrañado Gigas, volteando a todos lados esperando a que apareciera alguien más del equipo verde.

-Venían…detrás….de….mí, contestó el pequeño.

De pronto una pequeña cabecita con pelo lila se asomó por la puerta tímidamente. Era Mu. Saludó con la mano a los presentes y cuando iba a decir algo sólo se escuchó -¡Hip!, resonando en todo el gran salón. El pequeño lemuriano se llevó ambas manos a la boca para silenciarse. Gigas lo miró con recelo y después volteó a ver a Camus, este último solo sonrió y levantó los hombros como queriendo decir que él no sabía nada.

En ese momento apareció el equipo rojo, desesperado Saga volteó a ver Gigas y tratando de llamar su atención le dijo:

-Rápido la siguiente pista….

Aioros iba a la cabeza llevando la joya en una mano y cuando estuvo al frente de Gigas le entregó el relicario. Saga sólo hizo un gesto de descontento ante la idea de no haber ganado ventaja sobre sus competidores.

-Uff!, pensé que no lo lograríamos dijo Shura volteando a ver a Aioria y a Alde.

-Muy bien, dijo Gigas, -Todos han traído lo que se les pidió.

-Señor, lo interrumpió Aioros.

-¿Qué sucede?, preguntó el viejo.

-¿Necesita quedarse con el relicario? Es que prometí que lo regresaría, confesó el castaño.

Gigas se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después contestó: -Ehh… supongo que no… y se lo regresó a Aioros.

-¡Lo que sigue!, dijo impaciente Saga.

El viejo frunció el ceño dedicó una mirada asesina al peli azul, a quien no soportaba, y se dirigió a otra habitación dejando a los jóvenes aprendices en el salón esperando la siguiente pista...


End file.
